The Higurashi Case
by Nekothorn
Summary: "The Higurashi Case is an infamous case. It is known throughout the psychic research world as one of the most interesting and dangerous cases." Will SPR survive! Horror, romance and humor! So chitlins, be afraid, be very afraid! Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1: Case Request!

**Yo! Its your beloved Nekothorn! Please, please, hold your applause! You're making me blush! HAH! If only that were true! Haha Well here ya go! Another story, this time its not a short one pager! Haha Except...this is a rather...unorthodox one...its quite different from the others I have written...or so it seems. Oh well! Thats just my opinion! You guys can review and tell me what'chya think! I also don't own Ghost Hunt so don't ask for autographs...And now, with no further words...**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

"Mai, tea."

I sighed, knowing full well that was coming. I closed the front door of the SPR office and headed for the kitchen. Since it was the beginning of summer, I didn't need a coat. And believe me, I was **loving** it. Despite my narcissistic boss's annoying demand for tea to feed his addiction, I happily hummed while waiting for the water to boil. _Even though Naru is such a...never mind, I'm not going to go there. Anyways, as I was saying, even though hes...how he is, I still enjoy working for him. It makes me happy that I get to work with the one I love. _My smile instantly turns to a frown as I turn around. _Good, no one is here. Even though I'm thinking in my head, and I **know** no one can hear me, I don't want to take any risks._ I continue with filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove top. _I swear, sometimes, it seems like Naru can read my mind or something._

"Mai, I can't read minds. Stop being an idiot," an unemotional voice said behind me. I jumped, knocking the tea cups over onto the counter. I grasped my heart as I twirled around to see Naru leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk planted on his face. His arms and ankles crossed as he watched me. I sighed as I turned and dropped my head on the counter gently, trying to bring my heart rate down.

"Jeez Naru, you scared me to death! I almost had a heart attack!...Jeez," I panted as I looked up to see him watching me intently, a certain look dancing in his mysterious blue-grey eyes. I shook my head as I regained my composer somewhat and shakily continued the tea making process. I could hear the shuffling of papers and glanced over my shoulder, my eyes widen considerably at the scene. A big stack of files sitting on the counter next to Naru as he read another file. I mentally blanched. _WH-WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE COME FROM? THOSE WEREN'T THERE BEFORE! _I could feel my eyes widen as I felt the water boil over the top of the tea kettle, in result, burning my hand. I yelped and drew my hand in close to my chest as I examined it. I quickly moved to the sink and rinsed my hand with cold water. I sighed in relief as the burning sensation was assuaged.

"Are you not going to finish my tea," Naru asked, this time right behind me. I stepped back onto his foot as I glanced over my shoulder quick enough to see just his lips almost touching my cheek. I blushed as we both fell with a groan from each of us. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling, I spin around to see Naru on his back . He unfortunately, was in between my legs. I gasped as he opened his eyes. I saw his eyes glance at something over my shoulder and without a warning he grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so that he was on top of me. I heard a loud crash next to my head as the tea kettle fell on the ground, spewing hot water everywhere. _ He protected me..._ I think as I blush once more today. I suddenly look over at the hot water quickly moving towards us.

I let out a small scream and flip us again. Now, I was on top of Naru **again**. The water had just barely reached the spot that we were just at. I sighed in relief and dropped my head down. Only realizing a second too late that I had dropped my head down onto Naru's chest. I suddenly whip my head up to look at Naru. His eyes were trained on me with a weird look to them. I gasped and shot up. I stumbled standing up, but quickly straightened out my balance as I offered a hand down to Naru.

He looked at my hand then at my face. And to my surprise, he took my hand. I help him up and began my barrage of apologizes.

"I am so sorry Naru! I-I just didn't know you were so close behind me, and you startled me! And then the water, and-" I was stopped by Naru putting his hand up and sighing. Thinking he was mad at me I waited for the scolding, but it never came.

"Just get this mess cleaned up and then make me my tea. When you are done, I would like to see you in my office, bring these files with you," he said with his usual monotone jabbing a thumb at the stack of files. I nod as he turns around and silently almost gracefully leaves the room. I sigh as I clean up the mess.

A moment later and I was carrying a tray of tea to Lin-san's office. I knock and enter at the sound of a mumbled approval. I smile as I moved towards him and placed the tea cup next to his keyboard. He glanced up at me and silently nodded his thanks. I nodded back and quickly left his office, not wanting to disturb him anymore. I move to my next stop, the dark, narcissistic, tea-addicted overlord I call my boss. I blushed, still thinking about the kitchen accident.

Right before I knocked I remembered he wanted me to bring the files. I quickly ran back to my desk, or as fast as you can run with a tray of tea, grabbed the files and ran back to Naru's door. I knocked twice and waited for an approval.

"Come in," Naru voiced from within the dark hole. I opened the door and felt like a dove in the dark. The room was lit by a dim light and Naru's computer screen. I sigh as I quickly move to his desk, set the tray on his desk and the files on the floor in front of his desk. Naru watched me as I walked over to the humongous windows and drew the curtains open. Once satisfied with the bright light shining in I turned around to see Naru's eyes closed with an either pained or annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Oh, you're not a vampire, you'll get over it. You know, its good to get a little sunshine in your office, Naru. Its a hell of a lot better than being cooped up in a dark cave," I smile as I walk back an sit down in one of the two arm chairs placed in front of his desk. I silently studied his features as he adjusted his eye sight to the sunlight. When his eyes landed on me, however, I quickly look away with a blush. _After what happened in the kitchen I can't stand the way he looks at me. What does he think about what happened? I doubt he thought anything of it. He probably just sees me as his assistant and nothing more._

"While in England I received a request," Naru stated. I looked at him with surprise. Naru continued now that I was looking at him, "It is called The Higurashi Case." He paused again and watched me. The name sounded all too familiar. I thought about where I have heard it before, until it clicked.

"Oh! I've heard of it before! I remember reading in the paper last year that a paranormal team went to a place called the Higurashi mansion or palace or something like that. Only the team disappeared without a trace." Naru nodded and opened the file, turning page after page until he found the one he wanted. He looked back up at me.

"The Higurashi Case is an infamous case. It is known throughout the psychic research world as one of the most interesting and dangerous cases. It takes place at the Higurashi Manor. The owner is Higurashi Masahiro. He has a wife named Higurashi Valentine, a son named Higurashi Kenta, and another son that recently disappeared, Higurashi Shigeru. Shigeru was the youngest of the two sons and was reported missing four months ago. Apparently, he was playing the piano when the family heard the music abruptly stop, they went to check on him when he was no where to be found. It is a rather...peculiar case," Naru said slowly trying to find the right words to describe the case. I tilted my head at him and inquired my mute question.

"Peculiar. How so?" I watched him with an acute stare, now very interested with this case. Naru pushed the file towards me on his desk as he talked.

"Every team that has tried to complete this case has failed in someway. Whether it be the entire team disappearing without a trace, or being slaughtered in the woods. No paranormal team or researcher has ever come out of Higurashi Manor. Why the Higurashi family still lives there is a mystery to the world."

I looked over the files. On each page in a box next to the names of a researcher or team, was a stamp. The stamp read on some pages "disappeared" and on other pages, "deceased" Pictures were clipped to each page with the names. The pictures were either a nice professional picture of the group or person or a bloodied mess of mangled body parts. There was one bloody picture of an older woman. Her mangled body was strung up on the chandelier. Her large and small intestines were draped around the edge, while her heart was swinging by a thin artery. The woman's face was clear in the picture. My stomach turned so much I thought I was going to puke right there. I then gasped in horror as I shakily pointed to the woman's face and looked up at Naru.

"Th-Thats Igarashi-san..." I weakly say to Naru, he simply nodded and closed his eyes. Igarashi-san was one of the paranormal teams we were with during the Urado case. Her partner Suzuki-san was one of the victims that went missing and later was found to be dead. I stared at her face, pure terror was obvious. I noticed my hands shaking. I put the picture down and closed the file, not wanting to look at the gruesome pictures anymore.

"It seems she visited The Higurashi Manor alone. She just happened to be one of the people to be found dead. There is no pattern however," Naru said as he leaned forward and made a bridge with his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Hm? What do you mean, Naru," I ask, sliding the file towards him again. Naru turned the file towards him and opened it up, evaluating the information.

"Usually, with a case like this, there would be a pattern to the killings and disappearances. For instance, that case we took at the park. The spirit only poured water onto couples. In usual cases, the disappearances and killings would congregate around only females or males, young or old, brunette or blonde, and so on and so forth. However, with this particular case, the disappearance reports range from a young male to an elderly female. Same goes for the killings," Naru leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, watching me closely with his cold eyes. As I thought about the information, he continued.

"However, no matter how many paranormal teams and researchers die or disappear, none of the actual residents of The Higurashi Manor are even harmed," Naru said as he read through a bloodied journal that read, "Property of Okamura Fumiko."

"Okamura Fumiko. Was that one of the researchers," I ask. Naru's eyes quickly switched to mine. He nodded and continued reading through her journal. I thought about what Naru had said_._

"Why would none of the residents be harmed? I mean..." I trailed off. Naru looked to me once again and lowered the book. He shifted in his seat, leaning forward.

"That, I do not know, what I do know is that there might be a possibility that the house is cursed. Typically, when using a curse, the curser doesn't involve their loved ones." Naru explained. I lowered my gaze to the other files. Thinking about this case. _I don't know if we should take this case. I mean, I have a feeling that it will be trouble, but I also have a feeling that we will be okay. I don't know. This case just sounds too dangerous. What if we die? Or disappear? Then what would happen to everyone's families? What about Naru's parents? How would they react to Naru dying or disappearing, just like Naru's brother, Gene? _I had learned about Gene when I confessed my love to Naru. He had asked me if I loved him or Gene. which was crazy because I didn't even know Gene existed. I thought it was Naru. However, immediately after my confession, Naru left to England to bury his brother's corpse. He had revealed to me in a letter that he was Oliver Davis. After about a year later, Naru returned. It took a while for me to forgive him, but I ended up working for him again like nothing had happened. _Its sad when you end up working for the same guy who broke your heart a year earlier. How I forgave him, I don't even know. _

"Should we take this case," Naru asked. I looked up at him in surprise. He was back to reading Okamura Fumiko's journal. _Did he just ask me if we should take this case?_

"Huh," I dumbly asked. Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. His eyes closed.

"Listen this time idiot. I am asking you if we should take this case," he repeated in an annoyed voice. I scowled at him, but none the less spoke.

"You always call me and idiot, so why are you asking me? You never asked me for my opinion on a case request before," I said curiously. Naru finally opened his eyes and stared at me, leaning backwards in his chair he replied.

"Your animalistic instincts are required now, unlike before. I, unfortunately, do not know if this case is too difficult for SPR to handle, but I do know that your abilities could help with my decision," Naru stared straight in my eyes, crossing his fingers and setting his hands on the desk. I blush slightly.

"I think it's a **very** dangerous case, and I have a really bad feeling about it. But, for some reason, I get the feeling we'll be okay. I don't know, its just a really weird feeling," I said as I rubbed my arm. Naru studied me silently before snapping the file closed and standing up. I watched him as he began walking towards the door.

"I want you to call up Bou-san, Yasu, Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and Father Brown. We will be requiring their assistance on this case. Tell them to meet here tomorrow at 6:00 am, and to pack for a week. Not a minute later. Once you are done, file that stack of papers," Naru ordered as he left the room.

"Naru, you're not serious about taking this case are you? Its a suicide mission, Naru!" I yelled out after him. The only reply I got was a demand for tea. I sighed as I looked over onto his desk at the file. _This case...I'm still not sure about it. Theres this feeling of dread weighing over me. I can't help, but to think that someone will die._

**So what do you think? Did I keep Naru and more importantly Mai in character? Review and tell me! Sorry I had to change the story a bit! I just didn't like it. :/ Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed on my stories in the past! If you liked what you read, then stay tuned because I'm already writing chapter two! I hope everyone is ready for loads 'o' humor, a whole lot of HORROR and some romance that'll make you ****squeal**** to high heavens! Because this chapter is just the beginning! Oh, just you wait! :) Adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice House Ya Got There!

**Yo! Well, here is chapter two of The Higurashi Case! I got a lot of people who said they liked chapter one! Well, I actually read the rules for this and...HAH! Now that I know the rules, I finally notice how NO ONE listens to them! Theres not one single rule that someone hasn't broken! Hahahaha I just think thats pretty darn funny. Anyways, forget my weird sense of humor.**

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

**_Dream-_**

_Flowers. _

_The only thing I see is flowers. Blue, pink, yellow, orange, every color you could think of was portrayed on all the flowers. The flowers were intertwined through a large hedge maze. I keep walking on the soft grass with my bare feet, the sweet fragrance filling my head. I wasn't weighed down with a burden or anything. I felt as light as a feather. I only cared about now, not the past nor the future nor anyone or anything._I smiled as the sun beamed down on me._ I twirl around in a circle, my long, white dress spun around my ankles as the flowers twirled with me. I walk through the maze, feeling like I have done so, so many times. I round a corner to suddenly see a large fountain in the middle of the flowers. There was a great, stone statue in the middle of the beautiful water. The statue was that of a gorgeous woman kneeling. She wore a Victorian dress, her hair starting to come out of her previously neat bun, making the woman look crazed. A knife was held in her hand close to her chest as her other hand held an unconscious child. Stone tears forever trailed down her face. _

_I stared at the disturbing fountain, entranced until I felt an unsettling aura originate from behind me. I looked around to see a woman standing down the path I just strolled from. She wore a white Victorian dress, much similar to my own. She had black wavy hair that was coming out of her bun. She resembled the statue behind me a lot. Blood was splattered all over her lovely dress, face and hands. She held a knife in her hand with an iron grip. I watched as she just stood there, her head facing down. I didn't feel any fear. I didn't have an urge to get away from her. I didn't feel anything._

_Her head shot up at an inhuman speed. She eerily tilted her head, her messy hair covering a portion of her face. A lurid smile fastened to her bloodstained face._

_ I stared at her. Her big, black eyes resembled that of a shark's as they peered at me, watching my every move. I gazed into her deep eyes, bewitched by their soulless look. Her previous harrowing grin turned to a morbid frown. Then in a flash, the woman was gone. I sat on the edge of the fountain, i_nstantly forgetting about the macabre woman. _I hummed as I watched the magnificent flowers float in the wind. _

_"Mai..." a soft voice murmured in the gentle breeze. I look around, the wind started to pick up. As the wind wisped around my short hair, it felt as though whispers were laced into the breeze. I heard the voice of a woman eerily humming a tune._

_The woman continued to hum the unsettling tune as the wind and the whispers continued to flow around me getting louder and louder. I suddenly hear a blood curtiling scream, and everything stops. The wind abruptly stopped, the whispers were silenced as the woman's voice ceased. I turn around to see a child laying face down in the fountain, the water now turned red. A man lay on the ground at my feet, his chest cut open with chunks of flesh ripped out of him. Some of the man's fingers were missing, including the finger where his wedding band belonged on. The dress I wore exhibited dark crimson splatters all over it. I mentally chided myself for getting it dirty._

_Another child, a boy stood staring at the other child's corpse. The child's pitch black eyes expressionlessly move from the corpse to me. My blissfulness from earlier was replaced by a burning fear that told me to kill this child. His black, soulless eyes bore into my soul, just as the woman's had. My body refused to move from the child's gaze. Tears flowed down the child's face as his pitch black hair flew around his eyes. It felt like the world was frozen over as the flowers began to die and wither slowly as the child began to fade. A knife fell from my hand as I wipe the blood from my face. _

_I looked towards the heavens as the sky became black, and the flowers began to crumble into dust as the breeze came back. The soft grass under my bare feet became dead and transformed into dirt. I stepped into the fountain, the bloody water soaking the bottom of my white dress. A beautiful piano song began to play as I picked up the dead child's body. The bittersweet song rang out louder as I turned the child over to see that the child had the face from the one that faded away. Blood flowed from the child's mouth as his eyes flew open to stare at me. I emotionlessly pick the knife up again and dragged it across the child's throat along the line that was already there. The child's eyes closed and his mouth opened as blood trailed down his throat. I then, without saying or thinking anything pressed the knife to my own. I trailed the cold blade along a line across my throat. I could feel the cold air caress my blood stained wound as I felt the liquid trail down my throat and chest. The white dress I wear now covered in blood completely. I slowly lie down in the thick, metal smelling liquid as I felt the cold grasp of death. A voice calling my name faintly in the distance as the piano continued to play..._

"Mai! Wake up," a voice demanded. My eyes shot open as I sit up with a start. I felt moisture around my eyes. I shakily wipe the tears from my eyes as I look around to find the owner of the rude voice. I turn to see Naru sitting on the edge of my bed, his eyes watching me with an intense gaze. I touch my neck where the blade dragged across. I took a shaky breath and smiled as I felt my breathing begin to heighten as the dream stayed fresh in my mind. My body shook with my quiet cries. I couldn't help, but to cry. _The dream, it felt so real. Like I was actually killing that kid and -why... _I continued to cry, grabbing at my blankets as the thought of actually committing those crimes pained my heart. I suddenly felt a hand on the top of my head, it didn't move from the spot. I look over to see Naru's eyes closed, his hand placed on my head as some sort of consoling gesture. He opened his eyes to look at me, I smile in thanks as my body continued to be wracked with sobs. After a while, Naru spoke in almost, a gentle voice. Or as gentle as Naru can get.

"You had a dream about the case," Naru deducted. It wasn't a question. I remember about the flowers and the fountain. _The fountain..._

"Yeah," I answered. I had stopped crying, but I had to hiccup. I slowly breathed as I whipped my tears with my hand until Naru handed me a tissue from my nightstand. I took it gratefully. Naru reached into his back pocket and revealed his black notebook and a pen. He looked at me and questioned, "what did you see?"

I then proceeded to tell him of my dream, trying not to cry towards the end. All the while, Naru scribbled in his little notebook. After I told him of my dream I finally noticed we were in my bedroom. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, N-Naru, how di-did y-you ge-et int-to my apa-artme-ent?" I hiccuped. My hiccups have always been intense, ever since I was a child.

I was sure I locked the front door and windows before I went to sleep.

"I have a spare key," Naru said nonchalantly. I stared at him in confusion. Naru just looked at me, I blushed and mentally freaked out. _Why the hell does he have a spare key? No boss would have a spare key to their employee's apartment! How did he even get a spare key? WHO DOES DO THAT? _ After a while, I decided to voice the questions that were nagging me.

"Naru, why do you have a spare key to my apartment? Let, alone, **how** did you even get one," I ask him, my hiccups now gone. He sighed and stood up. I looked to the clock. _5:28 am. He had gotten me up at 4our o'clock. I had spent over an hour of crying and telling him about my dream. Why would you wake someone up at 4:00 am?_ I groaned and looked to Naru. He just stood there with his arms crossed, challenging me to go back to sleep. With another groan, I stood and blushed when I noticed my attire. I was wearing only a tank top and short shorts.

"So you won't be late. Now get ready and pack, I'll drive you to work," Naru ordered and walked out, closing the door behind him. I quickly packed my clothes into my usual suitcase then walked to the bathroom, quickly taking a peek at Naru, who was reading a book in the living room. I took a quick shower. When I was done I got out of the shower and mentally cursed when I forgot my other clothes in my room. _I **could** ask Naru to go get them, but that would be awkward since my bra is on top of the pile of clothes. I guess I'll just...walk to my room in a towel. Well, here goes nothing!_

I tightly wrapped a towel around my body and prepared to go out. My plan was to book it to my room with Naru not even noticing me. I unlocked the door and whipped it open and launched into the hallway, bumping right into the person I didn't want to. My speed and his surprise ended with us on the ground, me on top of him. I blushed probably the darkest red someone's ever seen on the face of the Earth. I look up to a surprised Naru. If I hadn't known Naru for how ever long I did I wouldn't have noticed the light tint of pink on his cheeks. We stare at each other, not knowing exactly what to do or think. _Why does this always happen to me? First yesterday and now? Why me? _I stuttered as I tried to think of something to say or do until Naru spoke.

**Naru's POV:**

My eyes widened as Mai came running into me, bring us both down. I groan as I look up to see Mai lying on top of me. I look down at her and mentally smirk when I see that her face has turned a bright shade of red. Not knowing any other way to deal with the delicate situation, I smirked.

"You know Mai, as much as I love having you offer your body to me, I have to decline. We are going to be late," I teased her. Her face turned bright red as she huffed and grabbed the towel and tugged it tightly around herself and stood up, making a B-line to her room. I smirk as I stand up. For some reason, it satisfied me to see her all flustered. I walked over to her living room and waited for her to come out.

When Mai finally came out she was fully dressed and still adorned a bright blush. She held her luggage with both hands, even though it was one bag she looked like she was struggling. I walked over and grabbed her bag, noticing how weak she really was when I felt that the bag wasn't heavy.

"Come on, or we'll be late, Mai," I order as I turn around and open the door. I heard her get her shoes on and grab various things. I walk down the stairs and to my car. I opened the trunk and placed her bag next to mine and I looked at her when she made a noise.

"This is your car?"

**Mai's POV:**

"This is your car," I asked. He shot me his infamous, "are you and idiot" look as he closed the trunk of the black-blue mustang and opened the passenger door for me. My eyebrows shot up as I got in the car. _Naru is being rather nice to me..._I blush at the thought and looked down as Naru got in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up, idiot. I'm not going to get a ticket because of your incompetence," Naru said as he buckled his seat belt. _Never mind._ I growled as I buckled mine. Naru sped off. He drove fast yet gracefully. The car ride was silent until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you sure about this case, Naru?" I look over at him as he continued to stare at the road. Noticing I won't get an answer I continue to talk, "I mean, my dream just has me worried is all. What if we end up like all the other investigators?"

"We won't." Naru's solid reply didn't hold much comfort for me, but I decided to trust Naru's judgement. I became very nervous all of a sudden as saw the SPR office building come into view. I began to fidget, my hands wring my skirt as I started to bite my lower lip nervously. My eyes locked on the SPR building, my heart rate rising ever second we move closer. I thanked the Lord when we stopped at a stop light.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, idiot. This is just another case," Naru said. I looked at him, his handsome eyes enticing me to stare into them forever. I suddenly felt more at ease, my hands relaxed as I stopped biting my lip. We stared at each other until the light turned green and Naru turned his attention back to the road. _I think...he was trying to comfort me..._I smile to myself.

We drive into the SPR parking lot to find everyone standing around talking. I blushed as Naru walked around and opened my door. I nodded a thinks, to which he just nodded and walked to the trunk. I walked next to him and was about to get my suitcase when he grabbed it. He set it on the ground and closed the trunk then picked it back up and began to walk towards the SPR vans. I didn't move from my spot, surprised that Naru was being so kind.

Naru glanced over his shoulder and said, "if you don't hurry, I'm going to leave you behind, idiot." I growled and ran to catch up to him.

"Don't call me an idiot! After all, I practically take care of you at the office! I even make your lousy tea every hour," I shout. Naru annoyingly looks at me and counterattacks my statement, "that **is** what I pay you for, correct? If you don't like it then you can quit."

"Agh, why are you such a tea-addict? I mean, do they put it in your IV every time you go to the hospital? You drink about a thousand gallons a day," I exaggerate. Naru keeps walking. He, again, as an answer, "Mai, I do not drink "a thousand gallons a day." That is an exaggeration. Only idiots who haven't been properly educated exaggerate."

This only makes me angrier. I however, in the mist of all my rage and fighting with Naru, I hadn't noticed everyone watching us with amused looks. With the exception of Masako.

"Yeah, well-" I was cut off by Bou-san.

"You guys look like an old married couple!" Bou-san boomed. He laughed as Ayako crossed her arms and smirked, saying, "He's right. You too make quite a cute couple."

"Ah, young love," Yasu sang as he clasped his hands together. I blushed and hit him and Bou-san as Naru silently walks to Lin, ignoring the ruckus. Bou-san put me in a head lock and ruffled my hair. Knowing I can't fight him, I give up. I look over to see Naru and Lin speaking quietly. Bou-san continued to tease me.

"So, how long," he asked. I looked up at him and asked, "since when?"

"Since you two became so lovey-dovey? You both did arrive in the same car, right?" Bou-san smiled with a sly look as he poked my cheek. I pushed away from him, quickly taking a peek at Naru. I looked away when I saw that he was watching me.

"Y-You dirty old man! We're not lovey-dovey! He just picked me up from my apartment! No big deal," I say as I turn away from Bou-san to see John. He smiled.

"Hello, Mai," John politely said in his Australian accent. I smiled and cheerfully said, "hello John!" My good mood was instantly crushed again when Bou-san and Ayako moved behind me.

"So Mai, he picked you up this morning. How does he know where you live? Pretty suspicious," Bou-san whispered with Ayako nodding, "yeah. I think he has the hots for you!" We all look at Naru, who stops talking to Lin and looks over almost like he heard his name. A shiver ran through us before we looked away.

"No way! You guys ar-" I begin to say until I hear Naru call my name. I turn around to see him get in the passenger seat of the van. I walk over and get in the back seat. Lin hasn't gotten in to the driver's seat so it was just me and Naru. It was silent until I remembered that I didn't know where we were going.

"Uh, Naru," I say trying to get his attention. He put down the book he was reading to look at me through the rear-view mirror. I continued, knowing that's his mute way of saying continue, "where **is** Higurashi Manor? You didn't tell me yesterday."

"Its located in a small town named Shizuoka," Naru answered before he went back to his book. I thought then dropped my head. _Where is that?_

"Where...exactly...is that? How long will it take for us to get there," I asked. Naru sighed and looked back at me in the rear-view mirror again.

"It is north of Sendai, and will take approximately two to three hours. That is if we do not stop and we leave here on time," Naru said glancing at Lin who was walking from the office and walking to the van.

The ride to Shizuoka was long and silent, except for the occasional small talk between me and Lin and Naru. Just like Naru had predicted, it took two hours and a half. After a while, I remembered I had my ipod and I listened to that until the battery died. _Damn it! I knew I should have charged it last night! I thought I had time this morning, but that should to be wrong. _I thought as I glared at Naru.

Suddenly, my glare was interrupted by a mansion coming into view through the thickness of the woods. My mouth gaped open as my eyes explored the outside of the house.

"Mai, close your mouth. It makes you look even more stupid," Naru ordered from the passenger seat. I couldn't see his eyes, but I glared at the back of his head anyway. I stuck my tongue out.

"Don't be childish, Mai," Naru said. My eyes widen as my tongue slipped back in my mouth at lightning speed. _Just how the hell did he see me? _I sneak a peek back up at him to see him smirk at me through the rear-view mirror. I blush and growl. _Stupid Naru..._

Lin stopped the van right in front of the manor doors. A man, a woman, and a boy stood in front with what looked like a maid. Everyone started to get out, but for some reason my eyes were glued to the boy. _He is very handsome! Hes almost as handsome as Naru...almost. _I screamed and almost choked myself on my seat belt as Naru opened my door with a glare.

"Are you going to get out," he asked. I glared at him for scaring me and unbuckled my seat belt. Of course, with my luck the stupid seat belt wrapped around my ankle, causing me to fall right into Naru. I blushed when Naru's hands landed on my shoulders. I thanked God when we didn't fall in front of the clients, but only merely stumbled. I couldn't see Naru's face, but I blushed when one of his hands left my shoulder and moved to my exposed ankle. I yelled at myself for wearing a short skirt and flats. Naru's cold, slender fingers wrapped around my ankle, feeling for the seat belt. Because obviously, he can't see it because of my big head. I blushed even more when I moved my ankle slightly and the seat belt moved up onto my calf. My hands that were still clutching at Naru's shirt, gripped tighter as Naru's fingers trailed up my leg. Sending a shiver down my spine. His hand finally found the blasted seat belt and pulled on it. My ankle freed as Naru backed away, I hopped forward and dropped my leg. I looked up at Naru, he bangs hid his face.

"Th-thank you, Naru," I say shyly as I look down. All I here from Naru is, "idiot." I look up to see him walking away. I close the van door and run to catch up to him. _Is he mad at me? _

"What was that," Bou-san slyly asked. I looked to him and crossed my arms, saying, "nothing."

"Looked, to me like you two were...hugging," Ayako chimed in next to Bou-san. They both smirked as they looked at me. Bou-san chuckled, "aww, shes blushing! Its true! They were hugging!"

"Shut up! We were not! The stupid seat belt caught my ankle and...I-I fell. Naru just helped me okay," I say I run to catch up to Naru, not wanting to be teased anymore about it by Bou-san and Ayako.

"Hello, you must be SPR. May I ask where your manager is," the older man said. Naru stepped forward.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the manager."

"Oh, pardon me. Hello Shibuya-san. I apologize for my mistake, I was not expecting a man as youthful as you. However, you look trustworthy, I have no doubt putting my confidence in you. I am Higurashi Masahiro. This is my wife, Valentine, and my son Kenta. Welcome to our lovely manor," Masahiro-san said. He was lean man with black-grey hair, brown eyes and wore a suit. He looked like a kind, gentle man. His wife next to him was also lean. She had beautiful long, wavy blond hair with bright green eyes and wore a gorgeous white sundress. She adorned a motherly smile. I couldn't help, but think how angelic she looked. Their son Kenta-san was as about my age and Naru's height. He was lean like his parents, and had short, blonde hair like his mother and hazel eyes. He too looked kind and handsome.

"Thank you. We are honored to be here, Masahiro-san. These are my two assistants, Kojo Lin and Taniyama Mai," Naru said as he pointed to each of us as he said our names. Kenta-san gave a smile and a wave towards me as Naru introduced me. I smiled and waved back, happy I already made a friend here.

"This is Takigawa Houshou, Matsuzaki Ayako, John Brown, Yasuhara Osamu and Hara Masako. They assist SPR on cases," Naru said. Masahiro-san smiled and waved us into his home, saying, "I am so glad to have you all here! Please, make yourselves at home. I shall show you to your base."

The group walked in and I found myself walking beside Valentine-san. I smiled over at her and said, "Valentine-san, your home is beautiful, if you don't mind me saying." Valentine-san smiled pleasantly with a giggle.

"Of course I don't mind, Taniyama-san. Thank you. Oh, please excuse me. I must leave, I have an important arrangement scheduled in an hour. I apologize, we didn't have much time to talk. It was a pleasure meeting you Taniyama-san." She said with a foreign accent. She smiles once more and shakes my hand. I smile back and watch as the beautiful woman gracefully hurries away before I can say goodbye. I continue walking and smile when Kenta-san walked up beside me.

"Hello, Kenta-san," I say with a smile. The boy smiled a rather lovely smile. _Now I see where he gets his looks from. He obviously gets a lot of genes from his mother. He doesn't look a lot like his father at all._

"Hello, Taniyama-san! You can call me Kenta-kun if you want, I don't mind," he said as he kissed my hand. As I smile I say, "alright, as long as you call me Mai." Kenta-kun smiled and nodded as we continued to walk, now beginning to walk up the grand staircase.

"So, Kenta-kun. May I ask you a question," I ask him politely. He looked at me and nodded with a smile.

"Um, is your mother Japanese," I ask timidly. Afraid I might offend him. He just laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I look at him weird as he held his stomach.

"S-Sorry! You were just so cute," he laughed. I blushed and looked down. I looked back up when he continued, "don't worry, you didn't offend me. No, my mother is french. Hence why we both have blonde hair instead of black or brown like your's," he said as he gently grabbed a strand of my hair between his pale index finger and thumb. I blushed when he moved closer. His hazel eyes peering down at me, his smile growing bigger when he saw my intense blush. I hadn't noticed we stopped walking, I looked over to see the group moving in front of us.

I was snapped out of my state of "hot-guy-overload" by a voice.

"Mai," Naru said from in front of us. I snap my head towards him and walk up to him. My hair slipping from Kenta-kun's possession as I stand in front of Naru.

"Yeah, Naru," I ask as I spot a smirk on his face. I tilt my head in confusion as he just turns away, throwing over his shoulder, "try to keep up, Mai. It would be extremely troublesome if you get lost."

I huff as I walk beside him. I stop and gasp as I look behind me. _How could I have forgotten Kenta-kun? Thats so mean!_ Kenta-kun lagged behind us, his eyes glued to me. I slightly blush and wait for him to catch up. Naru had already walked ahead of me. I smiled at Kenta-kun as we followed Naru.

I saw Masahiro-san standing at a door talking to Naru. I smiled to Masahiro-san as he walked passed us. Finally in the base, I looked at Kenta-kun when he turned to me.

"So what is up with him," Kenta-kun asked as he nodded his head towards Naru. I laughed as I said, "oh, that's just Naru. Hes always like that. Don't take it to heart." Kenta-kun smiled at me and suddenly got real close to my face. I look around to see everyone staring at us, even Lin and Naru. I blushed when Bou-san and Ayako both winked at me and gave a couple of sly smiles as they eyed Kenta-kun's and my proximity. Kenta-kun, however, didn't seem to notice one bit.

"Bou-san, Lin, Yasu, and John. You go start unloading the equipment and set up base. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san take a walk through the house, see if you can sense any spirits. Do not leave each other's sides no matter what. The spirit favors picking people off one by one. You all are dismissed," Naru ordered, looking down at his book. Everyone disbanded with a groan. I step away from Kenta-kun a bit to talk to Naru.

"Um, Naru, what do you want me to do," I ask him. Naru looked up and grabbed a clipboard and a temperature gauge. He walk towards me and Kenta-kun and looked at him.

"Kenta-san, if you do not mind, I'd like you to leave us to our business, please," Naru said with a tone in his voice that sounded somewhat threatening. Kenta-kun looked at him, for once he wasn't smiling. His face was serious as he stared at Naru. Naru in return, looked well, like Naru. Naru stared back at Kenta-kun, neither of them budging. I, unfortunately, stood in between the two men and didn't know what was going on.

After a minute Kenta-kun suddenly flashes a smile and says, "as you wish, Shibuya-san. I shall leave, but not before I say goodbye to Mai." Kenta-kun bends down and kisses my hand and turns and walks out of the door, waving over his shoulder. I blush as I look up at Naru. He watched as Kenta-kun walked out.

"Naru?" I ask. Naru looks down at me and puts a clipboard in my hands and walks toward the door.

"Come with me, we're taking temperature," Naru said as I ran to his side. I groan.

"But this place is huge, Naru! How are we going to take temperature for every room when there's like a million?" I exaggerate while throwing my hands up over my head.

"You're exaggerating again, Mai," Naru states as he leads me down the corridor. We walked in silence. _Wow...this corridor is really long...ugh, we're** never** gonna get this done! Theres two levels and if each corridor is this long then we're going to take all week just to do temperature checks! Not to mention the house itself is humongous! _

We walk down the grand staircase, and I smile as I think about how pretty this house really is.

"Mai," Naru says from beside me. I look to him to see him staring straight forward. He continues once he sees that I'm looking, "there shall be no fraternizing with the clients, do I make myself clear?"

I look at him incredulously.

"Fraternizing? What, with Kenta-kun? Whats so wrong with that? I'm just trying to be nice," I say offended. I unconsciously stopped walking. Naru pinches the bridge of his nose and stops too.

"It is wrong because we are not supposed to be making relationships with our clients. It influences our opinion and our investigation. We are not here so you can flirt with their son. We are here to diminish a dangerous spirit," Naru says as he keeps his eyes closed.

"Flirt? I wasn't flirting with Kenta-kun. I do admit, it probably did look like flirting, but I wasn't flirting! I mean he was just trying to be nice! And plus, I don't want to be any more than friends with him," I say, now mad. Naru opens his eyes to look at me. _He looks...angry. Naru hardly ever gets truly angry at me. But, its not fair! He can't just accuse me of flirting when I wasn't even doing anything!_

"Mai, you aren't helping yourself. Even if you do want to be friends, **he** obviously didn't want to be just friends," Naru counterattacks. I huff as step closer to Naru. _Now, he wants to say that Kenta-kun likes me or something? He doesn't even know Kenta-kun. What is up with Naru today?_

"How do you know that? You don't know him! You make him sound like he is the bad guy! He was just being nice! Whats so wrong with tha-" I was cut off by Naru trapping me between his body and the wall, opposite of the railing. His eyes bore into mine as he got really close. My eyes widen in shock.

"Mai, I am saying this for your own safety. Do **not** talk to him, anymore. People, if possible will take advantage of your kindness. I know him well enough to know that Kenta-san is one of them. He is an ignorant teenager with blazing hormones. He can not be trusted," Naru growled out. His eyes blazed with anger as he looked at me. My eyebrows furrowed as I fought back. My anger firing up, matching Naru's.

"And you're not? Naru, you still don't know him enough to say that! For all you know, he could just be trying to be nice and welcome us to his home!"

"Mai, I can control mine, **he** can't. I do not need to know him well enough to know that he is a good-for-nothing scumbag. He **will** try to take advantage of you because you are weak," Naru growled back. I was glad no one had walked by or else they would have gotten an eye full of the ugly side of me.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Naru. I don't need you critisizing my friends because **you** don't like them! And even if he **did** try to take advantage of me, I am not that weak. I can defend myself-" I was stopped by Naru grabbing both my hands in one hand and pressing them against the wall over my head. I could feel my eyes widen as Naru got closer. His usual monotone voice now held anger, and sounded like he was trying to hold onto his control.

"No, Mai. You **can't** defend yourself. If I tried taking advantage of you right now, you wouldn't be able to fight me off. You are too weak minded to admit that you are not as strong as you think. I am warning you, stay away from Kenta-san," Naru growled. In spite of my rage, I blushed. I tried to break free of Naru's grip, but gave up, knowing I couldn't fight Naru. Naru and I glared at each other until Naru closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, the anger was gone. Instead it was replaced with frustration or annoyance. Naru sighed again before he released me and stepped back.

I stayed with my back pressed against the wall with my hands at my side. I finally noticed the temperature gauge and the clipboard resting on the stairs. Neither of us said a word as we just stared at each other. I stayed silent as I ran down the stairs and into the hallway between the staircases. I ran faster when I heard Naru's yells at me and his footsteps behind me. I ran until I saw a door with light shining through it. I opened it to find a garden. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. My anger being replaced by curiosity. The ground was covered in large rocks made to be like a path. A small, white gazebo rested in the middle of a beautiful koi pond with only a bridge connecting it. The small garden was fenced off, and the only way to get to the large hedges was the little doorway through the gazebo. I slowly walked over the bridge and through the gazebo and to the large hedges.

The hedges were laced with colorful flowers, the wind began to pick up, causing an eerie feeling. I stopped. _This looks like my dream..._ I cautiously walk through. The sun beamed down as I took turns without thinking, like I have done this before. It only took me about five minutes before I stopped. I held my breath as I see the tip of a large stone statue over the top of the hedges. _That must be the fountain..._I started to shake as I remembered my dream. _I don't want to relieve that. What if it happens again? What if I really do kill myself this time?_ Something started to move my feet. Fear shot through me as I rounded the corner, Naru's shouts for me growing distant in the trance the fountain held for me.

**Pretty long huh? It was actually going to be longer, but I decided to wait for later for the truly terrifying stuff! Mwahaha Well I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as you enjoyed the first chapter! I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I was kinda preoccupied with a devious bunny rabbit named Ichabod! Haha I still think this story is much different then the others I have written, but oh well. O.K. Question for all you Ghost Hunt fans! On the Ghost Hunt main page thing on Fanfiction, the little bars that say Character A and Character B, who is Yuuko T./Taka and Chiaki K.? WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE? I am completely confused. Please, someone answer me -_- Adieu! **


	3. Chapter 3: Hippies, Look Away!

**Well****, ****thank ****you ****everyone ****for ****reviewing****! ****Also****, ****a ****special ****thanks ****to ****those ****of ****you ****who ****answered ****my ****question****! ****Here****, ****I ****thought ****the ****people ****I ****named ****were ****just ****some ****random ****people ****fanfiction ****authors ****made ****up****! ****Hah****! ****Also****, ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****check ****out ****my ****other ****stories ****and ****to ****review****! ****Well****, ****here ****is ****chapter**** 3 ****of **_**The **__**Higurashi **__**Case**_**! ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it ****as ****much ****as ****you ****enjoyed ****the ****others****! ****Also****, ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Ghost ****Hunt ****or ****it****'****s ****characters****. That is ****Fuyumi ****Ono****'****s****honor****.**

ENJOY!

**Mai****'****s****POV****:**

My feet continued to move around the hedge corner on their own accord. Even though I desperately wanted to close my eyes, run away, _scream_ or at least do **something**, I couldn't. I was trapped.

_Please__...__I __don__'__t __want __to __go __near __that __fountain__...__please__...__Naru__, __I__'__m __sorry__! __Please__, __Naru__! __Help __me__! __Bou__-__san__, __Ayako__, __John__, __Lin__-__san__! __Anyone__! __Help __me__! __Please__!_

I finally rounded the corner. My terrified eyes glued to the fountain. It looked exactly like the one in my dream. The feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down like a lead weight. My feet continued to press forward. _Stop__! __Please__!_

My heart rate began to increase with every step I took towards the terrifyingly beautiful statue. The sound around me faded to only my heart beat and the running water. My feet stopped at the edge of the fountain. The edge of the fountain only came up to a little above my knees.

The wind began to pick up as I stared at the crying woman, a feeling about her made her seem alive. Before I could even process what was happening, I felt a small, cold hand on the back of my neck. The hand pressed against my neck, sending my head hurling towards the water.

My head was pressed under the shallow water, almost hitting the bottom. The water reached past my shoulders. I panicked as I dropped to my knees, pressing my hands to the fountain trying to pull my head from out of the water.

The cold hand continued to hold my head under the water. I open my eyes to see the water rather clear. The stone wall is the only thing I can see. I turn my head to the side to see a small child lying on his stomach, his eyes lay closed.

His black eyes flicked open as a creepy smile etched itself onto his face. He lifted himself up on his arms, his legs bend in a spider like form. He began to crawl towards me, his black eyes peering at me.

I began to hysterically trash around and pull the cold hand away from me, closing my eyes. I reach up onto the back of my neck to grab the ice-like hand, to have my hand rest on my neck.

_Wait__, __there's __nothing __there__! __The __hand __is __still __there though__! I can feel it, but w__hy __can__'__t __I __touch __it__? __Unless__..._

I thrash harder as I open my eyes to see the creepy child's black eyes directly in front of me, his disturbing grin growing bigger, almost to an inhuman length.

**Naru****'****s****POV****:**

"Mai! Mai, where are you," I yell out. I had been running around this stupid maze all because Mai had to be stupid again.

_Turn __left__._ I heard a familiar, male voice echo throughout my mind. Without hesitation I obeyed the voice and continued to run.

_Turn __right__. _Again, I obeyed. For some reason, I had instinctly obeyed the voice again.

One name rang through my mind as the name and voice finally clicked.

_Gene__._ I could mentally see him nod his head with a serious look on his face.

Gene led me through the maze for about five minutes, until I heard the thrashing of water. My speed quickened as my heart rate matched my pace.

I mentally thanked Gene and broke out in a full out sprint. I could feel the sweat cling to my forehead as I rounded a hedge to see Mai leaning over the edge of a big fountain, thrashing around like a maniac. Her head was facing towards the side as if she were staring at something, however, there was nothing there.

I ran behind her and dived my hands under the water, grabbing onto her shoulders. As I grabbed her shoulders, my thumb landed on the back of her neck. I quickly noted that unlike the rest of the warm summer water, the back of her neck was freezing cold. I quickly brushed it off and pulled. I could feel my eyes widen when she didn't even budge and instead, a strong gust of cold air blew me backwards, away from Mai. I rolled on the series of randomly placed hard stones on the soft grass.

I stood up and ran back to Mai and wrapped my arms around her waist. I groaned as I pulled with all my strength. In seconds, Mai and I went soaring backwards. I wrapped Mai up in my arms, not wanting her to get hurt from the hard stones on the ground. The water from her head and shoulders immediately drenched my chest.

We tumbled to a stop after a second or two. I opened my eyes to see that I had burrowed my face into her warm, wet hair. I look up to see nothing but the fountain. I slowly stand up and helped Mai up. She was having a hard time standing due to lack of oxygen to her brain, if she had one, so I sat her down up against the hedge.

I swiftly swiped my jacket off and wrapped it around her fragile, wet frame. She gave a faint smile, her eyes slightly glazed as she panted. I waited until her breathing was almost back to it's regular rhythm to ask her questions. I got annoyed from sitting on my knees so I sat on my bottom next to her on the hedge.

"What happened," I inquired, my eyes looking at the fountain. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. For some reason I ran through the maze, like my feet just moved on their own! Like, I couldn't control them! Then, I walked over the the fountain and then someone or thing pushed my by my neck into the water; and then there was a creepy kid crawling under the water towards me," Mai explained, sounding more like a child then a teenager. Her eyes were wide and wild, a hint of fear in them as she continued to pant.

_"...there was a creepy kid crawling under the water towards me..." So thats what she was looking at..._

**Mai****'****s ****POV****:**

I finished talking, slightly out of breath. Naru was silent as well so I went into my own musings.

_Why me? Why this fountain? It must have a significant tie to it or something! Maybe it holds memories for the spirit? Maybe it was where the man and the child died... _

I suddenly felt Naru stand up and pull me up by my arm. I look at him wondering why we've suddenly stood up. I was about to ask him when I felt a shiver run up my spine. My eyes widened as my mouth hung open. I slowly close my mouth and look up at Naru. He was looking straight ahead, a determined look on his face.

_How could I not feel this before? Naru probably felt before, and that would explain why he just stood up out of nowhere. _

We continue to walk through the maze. I turn around and sighed in relief. We were getting further away from the fountain, all I could see was the stone tip of the mourning woman's head. Suddenly, the once sunny, clear sky was covered by dark, gloomy clouds that threatened to rain down on us in an moment. Making the vibrant, green grass look dull and dead.

I turn back around and started to walk a little faster, Naru's hand still gripping onto my arm tightly.

As we walked, I could feel a heavy presence behind us, almost following us through the maze. I kept turning around to see a small black shadow peeking out from behind a bush, then it would dart back, and it would be gone.

"Naru, somethings following us," I whisper in Naru's ear. His eyes stayed fastened to the path as he leaned down and whispered back, "I know." I blushed slightly when he pulled away from me.

"Ah-" I scream as I tripped over a branch and began to fall forward. Instead of hitting the cold, hard ground, I landed on two, strong arms forming a hammock under me. I blushed even more when I looked up to see Naru staring down on me.

"Watch where you're going. You're too clumsy to not be paying attention," Naru said in his monotone voice. I huff and was about to retort when a child's giggle rang through the cold, stale air. Naru and I froze in place. I latched onto Naru, my arms going around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist.

I suddenly felt something wrap tightly around my ankle. I look down to see the branch I tripped over, circling my ankle. I furrowed my eyebrows when I tried to unwrap it and it didn't let go. It was tight on my ankle.

Naru noticed too and reached out to unwrap it, but before he could even touch it, the branch began to drag my away from Naru. Naru held onto me, but his grip didn't stay on my waist. The branch was so quick that Naru's hands trailed up my body, pushing my shirt up and exposing my pale stomach to the rough, dirt under neath the dull looking grass.

I screamed as I was pulled at a quick speed down the path towards the fountain. My hands trailed above my head as I watched Naru race after me. Another scream of pain rippled through my throat as a sharp rock dug into my stomach and chest as I slid over it.

I looked back over my shoulder. _We're almost at the fountain!_

I look back to Naru and push myself up onto my forearm and reached my other hand out. Naru could just barely grace the tips of our fingers together. I could hear him growl, and in a moment of desperation, I raised my self from my forearm to my hand and lunged myself towards Naru. It was for a quick moment before my arm gave out, but in that quick second, Naru grabbed a hold of my hand. I stopped, the branch still pulled on my ankle. I whimpered, feeling a "pop" originate from my ankle. Naru pulled me into his arms, and worked his way down my body until he was at me ankle.

Naru grabbed the branch and in one swift move, he ripped it off my ankle. The branch looked as if it began to die. It started to wither away until it was just a mere twig. I could feel the muscles in my stomach retract painfully every time I took a breath. I looked down past my shredded and dirt covered chest and shirt to my bloody legs. Naru pressed on my ankle, I drew air in with a hiss.

Naru picked me up from under my arms. I whimpered quietly when I applied pressure to my injured ankle. I crossed my arm over my stinging stomach and my other arm was around Naru's neck. Naru held onto my hand that was around his neck while his other arm supported me against him, his hand wrapped around my waist and resting on my hip.

We slowly hobbled towards the house. Suddenly, a hissing sound echoed through the stale air. Naru nudged me forwards when I stopped. I heard rocks being kicked around behind us and turned my head over my arm that was over Naru's shoulder. I could feel my eyes widen as I called Naru's name.

An army of branches were slithering their ways towards us. And they were fast too. Naru glanced quickly behind him before he made us come to a slow jog.

"Can you run on your ankle, Mai," he asked. I nodded and we began to run through the maze. Naru kept his arm around me as I limped. I looked back again to see even more branches. With all of them, it looked like one giant black mass chasing us. In a split second, I could have sworn I saw a face within the darkness.

"Mai," Naru warned. I look forward to see the white gazebo. Relief washed over me when we closed in on it. The relief was replaced by panic and fear when the hedges started to close up the opening to the gazebo. Through the loud sounds of the hissing from the branches and the panting of my breath I could hear Naru growl.

We reached the hedge when it was just big enough to fit a child. Naru hurled me through the small hole. I landed on my shoulder and rolled. I looked back to see Naru jump through the tiny hole. My eyes widened when he grunted and was stopped in mid-air, and then dropped to the ground. My eyes trail from his frustrated facial expression down his body to his ankle that was enveloped in the foliage.

"Naru," I exclaim as I scramble to my feet and stumble over to him, my ankle not entirely healed. I grabbed at his ankle and pulled, his hands covering mine as his other foot kicked into the bush.

When his ankle wouldn't budge I began to tear at the hedge itself. I pulled handfuls of twigs out of the almost solid wall of vegetation. Naru finally gave a final blow to the growth with his foot. His leg popped out, almost hitting me with his knee.

We pause a moment to gather our breath. Our panting was the only sound in the air. I stare at the hole in the hedge as I slowed my heart rate, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins caused me to shake.

I shook as I leaned towards the opening. I could feel Naru's eyes watching me. I looked through the hole to see the path, completely void of any of the growth that was chasing us.

"Ah-" I yelped as I snapped away from the hole. A rat had popped through the hole at me, and landed in my lap. I froze, not wanting it to bite me. I heard a "tck" from beside me as Naru swiped the rat off my lap and onto the ground, where it scurried away.

"Th-thanks," I stutter, still obviously shook from our earlier exercise. Naru just nodded as he looked at me. I blushed when he wouldn't look away. I lightly brushed my hand against my stomach and winced. I remembered about my stomach and touched it again. The muscles contracted painfully as a stinging sensation burned through me.

The muscles in my stomach began to spasm when I pulled my shirt up just below my chest to look at the damage. For some reason, I didn't really care if Naru saw my stomach right now.

Among my pale skin, blood and dirt were mixed in a giant collage on my usually soft tummy. Tiny rocks and blades of grass speckled my stomach among the blood and dirt. I squeaked when Naru grabbed the hand that was holding my shirt up. He pulled me up to my feet. I yelped when my injured ankle gave under my weight.

Naru caught me. I froze, my hands grasping his shirt like my life depended on it. I kept my face buried in his shirt, knowing I was blushing. Naru just simply twisted us and wrapped his arm around my waist and behind my knees and swept me off my feet. Literally.

I squeaked when my feet swung out from under me and I was suddenly cradled to Naru's chest. I locked my hands around his neck and decided to enjoy the moment. My stomach stung every step he took that caused me to scrunch up.

"Naru, I think that fountain holds memories for the spirit here," I say quietly, desperately trying to diminish the horrible silence. Naru took a glance at me then returned to staring forward.

"Perhaps. We investigate it further later. However,at the moment, we need Matsuzaki-san to get your injures taken care of," Naru continued to walk, now on the stairs. Our journey to the base continued in a blanket of silence.

"...I'm sorry..."Naru murmured, his voice vibrating in his warm chest.

I look up at him and give him a questioning look as I tilted my head. He sighed as he glanced down at me then back up.

"For our earlier...disagreement." Naru didn't look down at me as I remembered our "disagreement."

"Oh! Its okay Naru. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said such mean things to you." I looked down, feeling my current blush redden. I peeked up at him through my bangs. _Why is he smirking? The jerk! I'm trying to apologize and hes ju-_

"You finally learned your place, did you," Naru smirked down at me. I blanched.

"FINALLY? What do you mean by that?" I huffed and began to squirm. Naru kept an iron grip on me.

"You finally learned not to quarrel with your boss," Naru says, the smirk growing ever so slowly bigger. The smirk looked like a half smirk half smile. Amusement clearly evident in his eyes.

"WHY YOU-" I began to yell when we walked into the huge base.

"Whoa Mai, no need to rage. I thought Naru carrying you all the way to the base was a good thing," Bou-san said. I looked over at him, and noticed everyone staring at us.

"Matsuzaki-san, please tend to Mai's wounds," Naru ordered Ayako. She nodded and stood up to get the first aid kit. Naru carried me to the unnecessarily large couch. He gingerly set me down on it. I was actually very surprised.

Naru kneeled on one knee and slowly set me down on the soft cushion. His hands stayed behind my back and under my thigh as he pushed himself up. His face coming within centimeter of mine. I blushed and watched as his eyes never left mine.

After he was fully up, he immediately turned and walked across the room to the monitors. Disappointment flooded through me as I looked down.

"Wow, that was rather intense," Yasu said from over my shoulder.

"Aw, don't worry Bou-chan. I'm sure he does really like you. Don't get your hopes down! Would he really be THE Naru if he kissed you right then and there, in front of all of us," Bou-san consoled as he slightly ruffled my hair. I laughed as I tried to shoo his hand away.

"No, I guess not," I giggled.

"Alright, I'm back! Whats so funny," Ayako asked, walking into the door way. Worry and curiosity bubbled through me when Masako brushed past Ayako and walked out of the room silently.

"Oh nothing! We were just laughing at your "purity,"" Bou-san slyly said, taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Want to rethink that," Ayako grabbed him by his collar, making a fist with her other hand. The first aid kit and me both sat forgotten on the couch.

"Um, please forgive me for interrupting your...uh...conversation, but Mai is still injured. I'd hate for her to get an infection," John gently said as he tapped Ayako's shoulder. Ayako gasped and looked to me as she dropped Bou-san.

"I'm so sorry Mai!" Ayako moved toward me as she covered her mouth with her hands. I waved my hands in front of me as I smiled.

"Its okay Ayako! I'm fine," I say. She gave me a disbelieving look as she looked at my dirtied and shredded shirt, face and legs.

"I believe her ankle is sprained, and intensive scratches on her full front side," Naru informed Ayako while watching the monitors.

"Come on," Ayako said as Bou-san picked me up bridal style and we...er..._they_ walked towards the door, with me in Bou-san's arms. Right when we got in front of it the door opened.

**OH CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys don't mind me not updating for a while! I'm trying to loose weight, and if you have tried or done it, then you know my pain! Its killin' me! Well, anyways, sorry if the ending of this chapter sucked, I really have to go to the bathroom and shower before some people get to my house in like five mintues! And I REALLY have to go to the bathroom so I'll leave...NOW! Adieu!**


	4. Chapter 4: Get Down With The Sickness!

**ELLO! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy. I've got some friend things going on and its getting pretty ugly -_-' ANYWAYS! Besides my sob story, I hope you guys had a great life up until now! :) Also! Thank you so much _CrimsonHeart77_ for reccommending _Psychic Detective Yakumo_ to me! I absolutely _LOVED_ it! :D Well, as usual protocol, I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

The door to the base opened. An eerie squeak following the big, wooden door's movements. We all stared as the door was just left open. I anticipated a person walking through, but no one did. Ayako cautiously walked over and poked her head out the doorway. She turned around and shrugged, her eyes brows high on her forehead.

I heard a faint squeak as Naru stood from his chair and limped over towards the red-head. I frown, noticing he was trying to hide his obvious limp. Ayako noticed it too and was about to say something when Naru cut her off.

"Matsuzaki-san, please make protective charms immediately once you are finished with Mai," Naru ordered as he turned on his heal. I squirmed out of Bou-san's arms to my feet, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up my body from my ankle. I stumbled, but regained my balance.

"Naru, you're hurt too," I say defiantly. The man in question merely turned his head to look at me, then turned it back around.

"I am fine, Mai," Naru stated as he sat down on his chair. My hands curled to fists at my sides.

"No, Naru. You're not. You're obviously limping," I say. I stay glaring at him, confident that I am going to win this. With a sigh Naru glanced over at me nonchalantly. Our eyes stay fastened to each other. I could feel the attention of the others' in the room, but I didn't care. _No way am I going to get treatment while Naru sits there and suffers!_

Naru sighs once more as he closes his eyes, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. I smiled triumphantly when I hear a murmur of agreement. Naru stood up and limped towards me and stood in front of me, then glared at Ayako. She flinched and waved a hand as she grumbled, "follow me."

Bou-san moved between Naru and I and we both leaned on him for support as we limped after Ayako. I giggled when Naru leaned on Bou-san and Bou-san gave me a look of fake fear. Naru glared over, and I suddenly found the walls interesting.

I looked at the passing pictures. Most of which were paintings, however, there was one that caught my eye. It was an actual photo, the color, an old looking tan hue. I stopped walking to look at it more closely, I broke off of Bou-san and limped closer to the photo.

The old photograph was that of a Japanese woman sitting alone. She adorned a beautiful green ball gown. The gorgeous gown hugged the woman's torso perfectly and poofed out at the waist. A silver cross necklace laid gracefully on her chest as her hand laid in her lap, a silver object slightly hidden under her hands. Her pitch black hair was tucked nicely in an elegant bun.

I could feel my eyes widen as I peer at the lovely woman's face. _Its the woman from my dream! _

I raise my hand slowly and place it over her face.

"You..." I murmur, the voice not quite sounding like my own. I suddenly noticed, the cold ache in the back of my neck again. I closed my eyes as my face involuntarily scrunched up. I felt as if my head was about to explode, I suddenly could hear everything at that moment. My own heartbeat, the squeaking of a door, a man whistling an unknown tune, the footsteps of a person, gun shots, the crying of a child, the yelling of a man, glass shattering, the whispering of a woman, and the heartbeat of...someone else?

The female whispering voice began to dominate the rest of the noises.

"-i...M-...Ma-..i...Mai...my...darling...Mai-" The woman's delicate voice growing louder and louder. I cringed as the voice pierced through my head like the crackle of lightning. My head throbbed as I shook.

"Mai!"

My eyes flew open, landing on the photo of the woman. I frantically looked around as I heard my own panting breath and felt the cold trails of sweat travel down my warm temples as I leaned against the wall with my arms. I swung my head to the side to see Ayako's face, worry contorted on the miko's usually pretty face. Bou-san and Naru stood behind her, Naru still leaning on Bou-san.

My head felt extremely fuzzy, like it was a dream. My vision had suddenly become distorted; the bright light coming from the windows started to change colors. It changed from a hot pink to a neon green to a really bright yellow and so on. The walls moved and as I looked at Bou-san and Naru, it looked like I was looking through a fun-house mirror.

Their bodies contorted to Naru having a long neck and a small head and Bou-san with a long head and no neck. I wanted to giggle, but my head was too blurry to even make a sound.

"Whats wrong," Ayako asked as she placed her hand on my forehead as I shivered. I felt hot, like I was in a sauna. I felt my eyes slip lower, as I rubbed the back of my neck, the cold ache still residing there. The miko's face contorted into shapes and changed colors just like the light from the windows. _M-My knees feel like they're about to give way...__Wh-whats w-wrong with me-e..._

The cold ache in the base of my neck continued to throb. Ayako brought her hand away and lifted my shaking arm over her shoulders.

"Wha-" I slur as my head fell forward, my legs gave out from under me as Ayako grunted. _I feel so weak..._

"Mai, are you hungry," Ayako asked as she opened a door with difficulty. I shook my head slowly as I watched her struggle through half-lidded eyes.

"Are you thirsty?" I nodded as she practically dragged me into a dark room. I silently thanked God when the crazy light-show thing ended for a moment, but then started contorting the black shadows in the dark.

"Th-...thirs-...thi-thirs..ty..." I slur out through my slack jaw. I couldn't help it, my mouth wouldn't move or close. I looked over, the big wardrobe began to morph into a devilish creature. It's corners becoming pointed, red eyes burned from the middle and it began to stretch, growing bigger and bigger. I screamed and weakly struggled against Ayako.

"What? What," Ayako screamed over me as she frantically looked from me to the wardrobe. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It looked like fireworks went off in front of me. The bright colors stinging my eyes. I watched as the colors faded to the darkness and the wardrobe had gone back to it's original form.

"Th-...te...war...shro-obe...duh..." I slurred out. Ayako starred at me worriedly then continued to haul my useless body towards the big, queen sized bed. I looked over my shoulder at Bou-san and Naru. They were staring at me like I was crazy, worry evident on their faces. I furrowed my eyebrows when they suddenly popped up on the ceiling, looking down at me.

"ho-w...ya guyz-...ge-...uh...dere..." I tried to ask. They looked even more confused at me as I lazily turned my head. I shrieked when the bed began to stretch, curling into a massive ball while leaving a little space in the middle of the ball. It looked as if it were about to swallow us whole. Two red rubies began to glow as the groaning of the bed grew louder. I heard screams began to fill the air as the demonic bed continued to stretch. It all seemed like a terrifying scary movie that wouldn't end.

I struggled against Ayako as the originally dark room began to light up into a bright red. I flailed my arms in an attempt to get away from the demonic looking bed. I tried to run out of the hellish room, but failed. My body was already weak like jelly. As I struggled against Ayako, my legs wobbled, giving fake support.

I continued to scream as Ayako kept trying to calm me by saying stuff like, "Its not real!" and "You're okay!" and "Mai, whats wrong?"

She continued to yell these things at me as the room began to contort again, with hellish creatures forming from the darkness. I screamed again as another pair of hands grappled onto me. I look to see a big, muscular creature holding onto my shoulders. It's skin rough with scales while its mouth forming into a sickening grin, revealing it's sharp blood-stained teeth. I could feel my heartbeat rise as the demon grinned even more devilishly. I turn towards Ayako to see that a demon had replaced her. It's skin was like the other one's as it's fire red hair burned a top it's head. I screamed even louder, or tried, but my voice cut off and gave out on me.

I could feel the sweat layer onto my skin. _Hot...I feel...hot..._

My eyes flicker shut as I fade into darkness, leaving the dreadfully scary scene.

**Ayako's POV:**

"Mai, its okay! You're fine," I yell over the small girl's screams. She thrashed around, pushing away from the bed, her eyes wide with fear. I watched as her eyes moved from the bed to somewhere above it then to around the room.

"Whats wrong with her?" I hear Bou-san yell. Him and Naru were just standing dumbfounded at the door, their silhouettes the only thing I can see of them.

"She has a fever! Come help me!" _Men!__ Just stand there looking stupid!__ Letting a woman take care of a girl freaking out!_

Bou-san rushed over to me and grabbed onto her shoulders as I held onto her forearms. Mai looked up at Bou-san and screamed again then looked to me and screamed even louder. I silently thanked the Lord when her voice gave out.

Slowly her struggles became weaker and weaker, not that they were stronger before. She finally was burnt out and passed out. Bou-san and I carried the light girl over to the bed and gently placed her onto the comforter.

_Hallucinations, high temperature, sweating, shivers, weakness, confusion, loss of appetite, dehydration...she definitely has a fever, but why was it so sudden?_

The lights flickered on. I turned to see Naru by the light switch. I mutely thank him as I turn back to Mai and put her under the covers.

"Bou-san, go get me a-" I was interrupted by the bounding of footsteps.

"Whats wrong? We heard screaming," Masahiro-san asked frantically as he came running into the huge room. His panicked gaze switched from Mai to me to Bou-san then to Naru. His son Kenta-san and two butlers stood behind him.

"Its okay, everything is taken care of. I apologize for the alarm. Mai seems to have an outrageous fever," Naru spoke, turning towards the older man. Masahiro-san nodded his head, looking from Naru to Mai.

"Ah, I-I see. Uh-uh, Susumo-san, Daikata-san. P-Please, bring the first aid medical kit and assist Matsuzaki, isn't it? Yes, please assist Matsuzaki-san in aiding Taniyama-san," Masahiro-san ordered. The two butlers nodded and dashed off urgently. I noticed Kenta-san staring at Mai with a strange look on his face. Obviously Naru did too, because he asked them to leave.

Naru glared back as Kenta-san glared at him. Hatred very clear in the young man's face. I looked at Bou-san, he was glaring at Kenta-san too. He clearly doesn't like the boy either.

The young man soon left, closing the door behind him, but not before taking one last look to Mai. I looked down at her and began to look over the scratches that were visible to me at the time, not wanting to undress the poor girl while she still isn't treated for her intense fever.

Not too long after, the two cute butlers from earlier arrived with a gentle knock at the door. Naru sat in a chair on the other side of the bed watching Mai as Bou-san got up and answered the door.

The two butlers kindly helped me take care of both Naru and Mai's injuries and her fever.

**Naru's POV:**

"Goodbye, thank you once again Susumo-san and Daikata-san," Matsuzaki-san said as she closed the door behind the two butlers. She snickered as she placed a piece of paper into her cleavage. I watched as Bou-san grimaced.

"You got their numbers? You dirty old pervert! Mai was dying here and all you were thinking about was getting those two creeps' numbers," Bou-san asked incredulously. Matsuzaki-san huffed and crossed her arms as he continued, "not to mention, you put it in your saggy cleavage!"

Matsuzaki-san glared at him and began to advance on him, the paper sticking slightly out of her shirt. Bou-san stood his ground as she reared up to his face.

"Saggy?" Bou-san gulped and glanced down at the paper.

"Yes. I do not approve of you getting creepers' numbers! Whats wrong with the people you already know," Bou-san asked as he swiped the piece of paper out from her shirt and proceeded to tear it up and stuff it into his pocket.

Matsuzaki-san gapped at the monk, not being used to his bold actions.

"Wh-what the hell? You-"

"If you won't stop, I'll kick you out of here. Mai needs her rest," I threaten, not wanting Mai to go through anymore than she already been through.

"What was up with Masahiro-san, ya think," Bou-san asked, giving up and sitting on an armrest of the love seat positioned in the middle of the room.

"It would seem he might have Phasmophobia," I deduce. Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san both gave me confused looks. I sighed as I explained, "for such imbeciles, Phasmophobia is the phobia of the paranormal. Now, if you would excuse me, I believe Mai will be waking shortly. I'd appreciate it if you two simpletons would exit the room and return back to case."

I stared at Bou-san, ignoring the raging Matsuzaki-san. With an understanding look, Bou-san glanced at me then nodded and dragged the fuming woman out of the room. I sighed as I continued to sit in the chair next to the bed. I stared at the wrappings on my ankle as I allowed my thoughts to wander.

**_Flashback to the time when Ayako was tending to Mai's wounds!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Matsuzaki-san, do you know the cause for Mai's sudden fever," I ask wondering about the unforeseen illness. The part-time doctor shook her head. _

_"No, she was fine before we left the room. It must have something to do with what happened with her and that picture in the hallway." _

_**End 'o' flashback!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I caressed my chin with my index finger and thumb as I pondered the meaning of the picture. _It was a picture of a woman. Simple. How come, it seems more complicated than that? Perhaps, that woman is the ghost? The killer? Maybe Lin can pull up some information about that picture.__ Also, what was with that look that Bou-san gave me? It was...understanding. Why would it be understanding? Surely that man didn't suspect me of anything? Perhaps, something to do with Mai?_

I blinked as I finally noticed my stare laying on the face of said girl. Her usual pale, peaceful face was now a faint pink writhed in an unvoiced pain and covered in sweat and a cool cloth. I frowned deeper, noticing something copper and shining on the rouge carpet over by the door.

Controlled by curiosity, I stood and bent down and retrieved the mysterious object. The cool metal pressing against the tips of my fingers. I straightened and analysed the enigmatic item.

"A key..." I murmur, eyes trained to the familiar shape. A noise broke me from my musings surrounding the perplexing key. I turn to see Mai squirming under the covers.

I leisurely walk to the edge of the bed and gently lower myself to the plump mattress and bed sheets and comforter. I watched, key in hand as Mai morphed her face in different ways and styles. I observe as her eyes lids flicker as if she were trying to open them, her eyeballs rolling around under them. I overlooked as her brown pupils were finally exposed to me.

Her somewhat empty eyes bore into mine as we sat in silence. I frowned as the air around her changed. It wasn't **just** her usual cheerful, happy aura. No this was a concoction of sadness and depression with her joyful aura the exuded from the petite brunette.

"Mai," I demand cautiously. It seemed as if a light illuminated from inside her and she perked up and gave her usual smile. She still didn't seem like herself as the sadness still hanging in the air around her.

"Hm," she hummed. I frowned even deeper. Her fever just seemed to dissipate. She cocked her head to the side in a rather amusingly cute way, confusion distinctly on her features.

"Do you remember anything from earlier?" Her smile faded ever slowly from her youthful face. Something was off about her. It appeared like she was genuinely confused, but her eyes told me she knew something, and was holding it back from me.

"Um, I remember walking in the hallway from the base and then..." Mai faded out, her eyes distant. I watch her intently as her eyes go blank. Her actions alone told me she was far from where she is now. I sigh as I throw the blankets over her head, effectively frightening the female. She pulled it off her head and stared at me.

"Go back to sleep, idiot. You're useless if you are not mentally here completely," I say in a monotonic voice. Her face that was starting to return to it's pale complextion burned with a contemporary blush. She nodded mutely and laid back down, engulfed by the fluffed cushions. I overlooked her still form as she quickly sank into unconsciousness.

**Well, how was that? I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the past ones. I am sick with a terrible cold and I just got a new piercing so I'm learning to coop with a lot 'o' things currently. Haha ^^ Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! AAAAAAAAAnd remember to review! I love reading what you guys have to say! Even if its just a "Hello!" :) Adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kenta vs Naru!

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated forever! I'm so sorry! I have just been exhausted lately with school, finding a job, money, music and art projects, and friend issues! So yeah, I have a lot on my hands! Haha But, no excuses! Well, anyways, I might be a bit rusty so beer with me, mates! Once again, I don't own Ghost Hunt or anything related to it!**

**Mai's POV: **

_The air around me felt fluffy and light as I lay horizontal on my back. I gently smiled as the previous terror left my peaceful mind. I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light blinding me momentarily. When my eyes adjusted to the new light I looked around. It looked as if I were floating in a sea of white cotton candy; sparkly, small orbs hovered around in the air, making the whole place resemble Heaven. I smiled when I saw a tall, black object moving towards me. A pair of grey-blue orbs clashed into a pair of light brown ones._

_"Hello, Mai."_

_"Hey, Gene," I smiled as I launched myself into Gene's chest; my arms wrapping tightly around his torso. A soft chuckle echoed through the endless sea of fluffiness. After a moment, Gene gently pushed away from me. His gentle eyes slowly hardened as he stared at me._

_"Mai, this spirit...the woman...shes dangerously unstable. You need to t-" Gene was cut off by a shrill cracking sound. We covered our ears and looked around. The sea of cotton candy like substaince started to fade into an almost tar pit like state. Gene began to float away from me. I reached for him all the while screaming out._

_"Mai! Whatever you do, don't let them in! Resist the-" he was once again interrupted by the black tar suddenly turning into nothingness. I screamed as I free falled through the endless darkness. My heart batted frantically against my chest as I continued to fall, my screams being enveloped by the air around me. I gasped when I suddenly plopped into an old wooden chair. I frantically looked around to see the woman from my earlier dream arguing with the man who was dead in my dream also._

_The woman wore a white Victorian dress. The man, a brown suit._

_"How could you Eita! You are **my** husband! I have been faithful to you since the day we said our vows! I loved you! Has my love not satisfied you! My heart weighs heavy in my throat at the thought of what you have done-" the woman raged, flailing her arms widely around her head. Tears rolled furiously down the angered woman's face._

_"Mayumi, my darling, I **do** love you. And you know that-" Eita-san gently said as he tried to stroke her arm, but failing miserably when she viciously pulled away from him._

_"No. I do not know that! If you loved me as much as you proclaim then how come I discovered you in bed with our maid, Élodie," Mayumi-san asked furiously. Eita-san looked down, pain clear on his face._

_"I was not in bed with her. I have no lustful affection held for that girl! Ti's true, I do feel love for the younger woman. However, the love I feel is not lustfu-" he was cut off once again by Mayumi-san with a powerful slap to his cheek; effectively whipping his head to the side._

_"How dare you say such nonsense! I have witnessed your false, lustful kindness towards her! I-we were...we were once a happy family...our son, Daiki-kun...he will be devastated...knowing his father is a man of no honor," Mayumi-san wiped her tears and looked sadly at her husband. Eita-san glanced at her in surprise at the name of their son. A pleading look covered his face._

_"Mayumi...please...let me explain the truth-"_

_"No. What you speak of are lies. Pure lies. I pray to the Heavens that you shall be burdened with the lust that binds your actions for the rest of eternity," Mayumi-san shoved him towards the door then turned away from him. He looked back at her, sorrow and regret evident on his face._

_"Please, Mayumi...my love, my candle in the darkness...the flame of my wick...please...I beg you, speak not a word to Daiki-kun about this until I have shown you the truth. I have no lustful intent held towards Élodie-chan, I see her as merely a daughter. Do remember, she is an orphan; a child left out in the rain," Eita-san looked sorrowfully into the mirror on the opposite wall from the door, seeing the reflection of his tormented wife._

_Right when Mayumi-san was about to speak, a young, blonde foreign woman bounced into the room; a smile graced her beautiful face from ear to ear as she wore a french maid outfit._

_"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Kanesaka! Comment allez-vous aujourd-hui," the french speaking woman asked, bowing. Mayumi-san sighed and looked at the cute girl in the mirror, guilt and sadness etched on her expression._

_"Please, Élodie-chan...do not speak your native tongue in my presence at this moment," she sighed again. Élodie-san's smile quickly transformed into a frown as she questioned, "but, Madame...you have always loved my language. What has caused you to act so harshly towards me?" Pain and confusion radiated from the smaller girl. Eita-san gently placed a comforting hand upon the younger girl's shoulder._

_"Nothing, my dear little Élodie-chan. Mayumi has just been having a challenging day. Come, shall we retrieve Daiki-kun from his piano lessons? I believe it would be for the best for Mayumi if we were to leave her alone for a while, yes?" Élodie-san looked curiously up towards the man and mutely nodded before exiting the room, her head hung low. Eita-san frowned again and looked towards his wife, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw her shoulders shudder with her silent sobs._

_"Mayumi-"_

_"Leave." Eita-san looked surprised, but then returned to his previous pained expression before nodding and quietly exiting the room. I grasped at the clothing covering my heart. It hurt to see these two people fighting over a simple misunderstanding. I suddenly felt fuzzy as I began to fall backwards. I didn't bother to scream, I felt as if I were in a dream-like state within the dream. It felt as if I were in a glaze with no fear of what will happen to me or anyone else._

I slowly closed my eyes. When I opened them I was looking up at the ceiling of a room.

"Mai? Are you awake?" I blinked when I heard a man's voice. I turn my head to the right to see no one.

"Oh! Over here kiddo! Haha I guess you need more sleep, huh?" I turn my head to the other side to see Bou-san. I smiled, but was frozen when the cold ache in the back of my neck began to ache even more. I groaned as I rubbed my neck. I didn't feel like myself and this cold ache didn't help the already weird feeling. I gasped when the cold ache seemingly forced it's way somehow into my spine. It felt as if my whole spine was freezing. I started to shake as I massaged my neck.

I could hear Bou-san's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying as the cold sensation took hold of my body. _"Whatever you do, don't let them in! Resist_ _the-_" Gene's words rang through my head. I closed my eyes as I tried to force the cold ache out of my body. I gasped, my eyes opening when it felt as if my heart and brain was encased in ice. I had a major brain freeze and I felt as if my heart was about to freeze solid. I grabbed my head with my hands and put it between my knees, hoping the horrible feeling would disappear, but its never that simple.

**Bou-san's POV:**

I raced towards the bed and held onto the small girl's shoulders. _Jeez! Shes freezing!_

"Mai! Mai, whats wrong? Are you hurt? Mai," I yelled, though she seemed to not even hear me. She began to shake severely and fear ran through my blood.

_What the hell is going on? What am I going to do? What do I do? What do I do?_

I try to brush the hair away from her face, but she had grabbed her head and placed it between her knees as if she were having a headache. I peeked through her arms, and saw her pained expression.

"Mai, don't worry! It'll be okay! Don't worry! I-I'll go get Ayako! Don-just don't move! I'll be ri-right b-back! Mai, stay here," I yell as I book it out of the room and sprint down the hallway. I burst through the base door and spot the woman I was looking for.

"Ayako! Mai! She-shes freakin' out! I don't know whats wrong with her! Come on," I yell frantically, not knowing what to do. I begin to run back to the room once I saw Ayako standing up from the couch.

"Shes here! Mai are you-" I stop when I ran into the room. My heart beat was the only thing I could hear. I looked frantically around the white, simple room. However, the only evidence that someone was in there was the rustled bed sheets and blankets. I ran to the bed and tore the blankets and sheets away from it. Finding nothing, I ran to the bathroom to find it empty also.

"Where is she? She was in here before right," Ayako asked, worry in her voice. I ran to the doorway, pushing the rest of the SPR members out of the way.

"Yeah, she was here. Mai! Mai, where are you? Mai," I yell out the doorway and listen. Nothing. I Looked around frantically, until Ayako grabbed my arm. I looked down to see her face about an inch away from me and her hand on my chest as her other arm wrapped around mine.

"Takigawa...calm down. We'll find her, and you know that. Shes alright. Shes going to be fine. Its no use loosing your head over this now and being useless finding her. Now, lets go find her okay," Ayako said in a stern yet gentle voice, her hand moving from my chest to my cheek. I close my eyes and inhale deeply as I place my hand over her's on my cheek. I nod as I open my eyes to stare at her.

"We'll split up. Everyone, scout throughout the house. Ask everyone you see if they have seen her. This house is dangerous, take a partner," Naru demanded in a strong voice. I noticed his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Um, hey, I know I just got here and all, but why are you guys freaking out? Mai's just outside," Madoka-san said, jabbing a thumb towards the window. Everyone quickly moved to the window. Sure enough, there's Mai, twirling in the sun on the grass in the backyard. She continued twirling, face turned upwards.

**Naru's POV:**

I turn quickly from the window and make my way down towards the door that led to the backyard. After a minute of running down all the stairs and hallways, I finally made it to the door. I roughly open it, not caring about breaking it nor anything near it. The sun beamed brightly on me as I squinted to see the garden, the gazebo, and the hedge maze behind it. I turned to my right to see the big, open field of fresh, green, short grass. I scan the field until my eyes landed on a lump on the ground.

I quickly race towards the lump to see Mai laying on her back, her eyes closed. I kneel down next to her and pick her torso up off the ground.

"Mai! Mai, wake up," I command as I gently shake her small body. Her eyes flash open to reveal two pitch black eyes. I jolt back, still holding her. An eery smile growing on her face. I let go of her gently and stand up.

"Who are you," I ask dangerously, knowing full well, that this woman was not Mai.

The impostor giggled, the disturbing smile growing bigger.

"I'm sorry. Its just that...well, I haven't felt the sun's warmth on my skin for a long time," Mai said, her voice sounding off. She gave an apologetic smile, but something was weird. It didn't feel sincere, like the spirit possessing Mai had an underlying motive.

"Who are you," I repeat my question, not bothering to believe the possibly dangerous spirit. _Not matter if the spirit has melicious motives or not, it is still dangerous to be inside of Mai._

"I am M-" Mai was cut off by the rest of the crew and manor staff came running towards us. Mai stood up slowly, carefully watching the people run. Her pitch black eyes glaring at them. When they arrived, I continued to stare at her until she returned my stare.

"I am Mayumi Kanesaka," Mai said bowing, her eyes never leaving mine. I stayed quiet as everyone questioned her.

"Kanesaka-san, why are you possessing Mai," Matsuzaki-san inquired, looking at the strange, black eyes. Kanesaka-san launched herself at Matsuzaki-san, clutching onto the shrine maiden's clothing in a desperate fashion.

"I am innocent! I have never killed anyone! I did not kill my husband and child! I loved them! They were my life! My world," Kanesaka-san screamed, tears trailed down her face. Matsuzaki-san, surprised, patted the small girl's form awkwardly.

"I did not kill any of those people either! Even in death I am blamed! Why," Kanesaka-san cried. Bou-san walked over to the woman inside Mai's body and asked, " So, you were framed? By who? Why would someone want to frame you, Kanesaka-san, of all people?"

Kanesaka-san stopped crying and turned towards the blonde monk. Mai's face contorted into rage as she spoke, "I was framed by my maid! My maid! Élodie! That wretched succubus detested me! She was in an affair with _my_ husband!"

"Your maid? What was her last name," Madoka questioned, moving to the front of the group. Kanesaka-san eyed Madoka before looking at the ground, her fists clenching tightly around something in her hands, as she began to cry again.

"Dupont. Élodie Dupont, was her name. She was a french orphan that I and my _husband_," Kanesaka-san spat out husband, "took her in when we found her scavenging through our garbage," Kanesaka-san said as she began to fidget. I observed the girl. She twitched quite a lot, her eyes didn't stop moving. She looked as though she were half insane by the way she kept moving, never standing still. My eyes moved down her body until they rested on her hands. Blood. _Blood?_

"Hey!" Bou-san launched forward with a yell as he grabbed her hands. He pried open her fingers to reveal an old key with thorns all around it. Blood ran down her arms.

"Wha-" Bou-san began before Kanesaka-san snatched the key from Bou-san's hands.

"Its mine! I-I just...I-I need to k-keep it from Élodie. If she gets a hold of this, she will kill everyone! Please, I can not even comprehend the severity of what she will do if she acquired this key! Before I died, I threw it into the rose bushes in a fit of rage," the spirit in Mai said, nodding her head towards the forest on her right, holding the key close to her chest causing blood to seep through her shirt.

"Kanesaka-san, may I see the key, please," I ask politely, stepping forward while reaching out my hand towards her's. She quickly stepped back as if I were death itself. Her eyes moved from each persons' face, until they landed on mine.

"N-No. I need to keep it safe. I apologize. I hope you can forgive me everyone...and Taniyama-san," Kanesaka-san said as she tilted her head toward the the sky. She took the key and placed it in her mouth and grabbed her throat.

I could feel my eyes widen as I dashed forward and grabbed Mai's frail wrists and began pulling them away from her throat. Bou-san ran behind her and grabbed her forearms while Matsuzaki-san tried to open her mouth. _Damn, Kanesaka-san must be transfusing her strength into Mai's body. _

I froze when I heard Mai swallow the rather large key. I stared at her as she looked down at me. A smile started to brake out on her face until she glanced behind me. Something or someone in the crowd behind me made her pale. She began to fidget as she looked back at me. Our eyes locked as her's began to change.

Her eyes transformed from pitch black to her usual light, brown eyes. I stared as her eyes became glazed over and she began to waver. I could feel Mai's legs begin to buckle as I wrap an arm around her small waist. She fell against me, her head falling just below my face, causing her hair to rest right under my nose.

_She smells rather nice. Vanilla and strawberries. Her usual scent. I swear, she buys everything in vanilla and strawberry. Naive girl. _

I heard a soft murmur from below me. Mai suddenly raises her head to stare right at me, our faces only centimeters apart. I sighed in relief when I saw her brown, lively eyes staring back at me. Out of habit, a smirk made it's way to my lips when I saw a blush gracing her cheeks.

"N-Naru?"

**Mai's POV:**

"N-Naru?"

I breathed in Naru's familiar scent, sending my head into a twirling tornado. _WH-WH-WHYYYYY AM I FULL UP AGAINST NARU?_

"Mai, quiet down. I can hear perfectly fine, and I'd like to keep it that way," Naru commented in his usual condescending way. I blushed even more when I noticed the big crowd of people behind Naru and how my shirt had moved.

My shirt now was bunched up under my breasts with my stomach totally exposed and pressed against Naru. _Oh..my..GOD! WHY MEEEEEE?_

I push away from Naru in a quick adrenalin rush and ended up moving so quick I lost my footing and landed back on Naru's chest. Naru caught me and held onto my shoulders.

"Idiot. This time, don't move so fast and you won't loose your balance," Naru said. I blushed again and pushed away from him and successfully landed on my own two feet. When I looked at Naru's eyes, his were looking down at my stomach. _Why is he...Oh shit! My shirt!_

I roughly shove my shirt down. Naru closed his eyes and sighed as he turned to leave. Thats when Masahiro-san came running up with Kenta-kun behind him. I blushed when Kenta-kun smiled at me, a look of relief etched onto his features. _This is the first time I've seen Kenta-kun after me and Naru's fight..._

"Taniyama-san! Are you alright," Masahiro-san asked frantically, his rough and slightly wrinkled hand gingerly clasped onto my shoulder. I smile up at him, noticing for the first time the details in the older man's face.

His face was worn looking, with soft wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth. His gentle, brown eyes with the skin starting to fold over them, held wisdom and fatigue. His black-grey hair was slightly frizzy, making the man before me look even more tired. I slightly felt pity for the clearly exhausted man. Had me been working all day just to come home to see a crazed girl possessed? I grab both his hands in mine and smile more gently.

"Yes, I am alright. Thank you...Masahiro-san. You look pretty tired, how about you go to bed early and leave the ghosts to us, hmm?" I say as I stare into his surprised eyes. He quickly smiles and moves my hands to his arm and pats on them.

"Perhaps I will. But not before I show you something I think you will enjoy a lot. Come along, my dear," Masahiro-san said in a way that made him seem like a grandfather.

We walk for about 15 minutes along side the woods, chitchatting about my many ghost adventures and his many funny stories about random people he has met in his lifetime. I suddenly get curious.

"Masahiro-san, if you don't mind me asking. May I know what it is you do exactly," I ask innocently. He looks down at me and then looks back in front of him. His expression goes from happy and joyful to careful and worried. His brow furrows as he squints forward, thinking about his answer.

"Well, for starters, I eat, drink, sleep, go to the bathroom, read the daily newspaper,-" he says. I laugh.

"I mean as a profession," I say, laughing. He chuckles a bit then gets serious again.

"Well, that, my dear, is a different story. I am an inventor," Masahiro-san says, calculating. I can feel my eyes light up as I smile.

"What kind of inventor? Do you invent cool things," I ask enthusiastically. He shakes his head mournfully and looks down at me.

"I invent war machines, and new ways to kill people," Masahiro-san says shamefully. His head is hung low as I stare at him pitifully. _He probably doesn't have a choice..._

I look forward to see the beautiful sunset across the horizon of the ocean off the edge of a very high cliff we happen to be on. I gape at the gorgeous sight.

"Whoa..." I quietly, almost inaudibly gasp. Masahiro-san looks up and smiles again.

"Like it," he inquires looking at me in satisfaction. I nod vigorously, almost snapping my neck.

"I love it!"

"Well, go on. Take a look, just don't get too close. We're pretty high up," he says as he releases my hands. I slide my arm out from between his and run to the edge and breathe in the salty sea air. The wind carrying the comforting familiar scent through my hair. I smile and close my arms as I stretch my arms over my head as I look out over the horizon then look back at Masahiro-san to see him smiling before waving me back.

I gleefully skip back to his side and slide my arm through his. We begin walking back, the sky now beginning to grow dark.

"Thank you Masahiro-san, for showing me that," I say as I practically skip by his side. He chuckles heartily and looks forward again.

"I knew you would love it. My son used to love it too. He would react just like you did every time he came here," Masahiro-san said, chuckling at unforgotten memories.

"Kenta-kun," I ask, but Masahiro-san shook his head. "..._and another son that recently disappeared, Higurashi Shigeru." His other son... _

"What happened," I ask, almost instantly regretting the question. I cringed, wanting to take back the words I already said, but it was too late. Masahiro-san frowned, making him look older.

"He-uh...disappeared while playing his favorite song on the piano. We were all spread out around the house, doing our usual business. I on a business call in my study, Valentine and Kenta were listening to Shigeru play the piano while they painted in the other room right next door. We were doing our usual thing, as I said and suddenly, the music stopped. What was more peculiar was that Shigeru never, and I mean **never** stopped in the middle of a song. Even if I or his mother would be calling for him in urgency, he would have to finish the song, bring it to a beautiful ending before he did anything. The only thing that was left behind by him was one, single drop of blood. Nothing else. After about a year, of searching our home, we gave up. None of the staff saw him or anything. He hasn't been found since."

"I'm sorry," I say guilty for bringing up the horrible tragedy. Masahiro-san gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Its quite alright. Just, the first time I saw you, you reminded my so much of him. You both have the same eye and hair color. And he often was so full of life and..just radiated sunlight out of him," Masahiro-san noted right before Kenta-kun came running towards us from the back door.

We watched from a far as Kenta-kun suddenly tripped and landed straight on his face. We both busted out laughing at the silly incident. Kenta-kun looked up and frowned, a tear in his eyes.

Masahiro-san leaned toward my ear and giggled, "that kid is so silly. Hes one of the most clumsiest creatures I have ever known. However, hes so cute!" Masahiro-san laughed as Kenta-kun came running towards us. Masahiro-san released my arm and pinched Kenta-kun's cheeks. Kenta-kun blushed and began arguing with his father.

"I'm sorry, but you're so cute Kenta-_chan_," Masahiro-san laughed. Kenta-kun blushed and waved off his father's hands before they pinched his cheeks again.

"D-Don't call me Kenta-chaaaan!" I laughed at the cute scene. A doting father playing around with his young adult son.

"I'm sorry, Kenta-_kun. _Well, all this laughing has got me beat. I'm going to bed. I'm sure you two will be fine, just make sure you don't get in trouble with your handsome "boss"," Masahiro-san quote's the word "boss" with his fingers and winks at me and walks into the house.

Kenta-kun and I stand there in silence, long after his father leaves. Kenta-kun, still obviously blushing looks up at me and says with a smile, "you know, you look really pretty with the moon shining on you." I blink in surprise, finally noticing the sun now gone, and replaced by the full moon. The whole backyard is lit by the moon's beautiful light.

"Th-thank you, Kenta-kun," I stammer as Kenta-kun smiles and continues to stare at me. I begin to walk into the house, "I-I have to go b-back to base."

I brush past him and with in a split second, Kenta-kun grabs my wrist and pulls be against him in a tender embrace. Our heads, so close. His warm arms wrap around me, blocking the now cold wind from hitting me. I stare blankly at his face, shock taking over.

My mind finally starts to register what is happening right as Kenta-kun starts to lean in towards me, growing ever closer. I stay frozen, not quite sure what to do. I watch as he gets closer and closer until I can practically feel his lips on mine. I protest in my mind, but my body is still frozen by shock, squeezing my eyes shut. _I-I don't want to kiss Kenta-kun. I-I love Naru. Not Kenta-kun. Why am I frozen? Please, Kenta-kun, don't kiss me. Please. I don't think of Kenta-kun like th-that! I-I...I LOVE NARU!_

"Hey," a cold voice is heard from behind me. I whip my head around to see my savior. I gasp as I see Naru marching towards us. His usual mask is up, but I can see through it. Hes pissed. Hes fuming. I silently hope he won't try killing Kenta-kun. Naru rips me from Kenta-kun's warm embrace, and for a split second the cold air hits me. I mutely gasp at the frigid wind before I am enclosed in warmth again. I look around to see that Naru has me trapped against his body protectively.

"What are you doing," Kenta-kun asks Naru dangerously. I watch as Naru keeps his cool, only staring at Kenta-kun calmly, even though I know hes really mad. But why? I'm just his assistant remember. Last time I checked he didn't hold any feels for me.

"I am keeping you from molesting my assistant," Naru says in a very dangerous voice. His eyes glued to Kenta-san's. The tension in the air was so thick it literally almost choked me.

"I wasn't molesting her! I was kissing her and she wasn't resisting," Kenta-kun points out in rage. I can see Naru's jaw clench in annoyance. The next time he speaks, his voice is low and very dangerous. For a second I hope Kenta-kun just walks away before Naru really does hurt him.

"That is because she tends to freeze in situations like these out of fear and shock." My eyebrows shoot up. Fear. Shock. Thats exactly what I was feeling. Kenta-kun looks from me and Naru in disbelief.

"Fear? Yeah right. Anyways, whats she to you? No boss would be so protective over his assistant. What, do you like her or something," Kenta-kun asks furiously. I hold in my breath as I look up at Naru, wondering what his answer will be.

**AHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED TO BE BACK! XD Sorry, I have been reading The Hunger Games. My latest addiction. I am in love! XD Well, anyways, again sorry my chums for being so God damn late on the updating! By the way, I'm thinking of righting a book, like an actual book, but I'm having a hard time thinking one up, like a plot. I want it adventurous defiantly, but also some romance and humor, ya know? Wanna help a fellow Ghost Hunt and author out? ;D Much thanks to all of my reviewers and readers too 'o' course! Adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love can be the death of you!

**Hey! I hope you guys really enjoyed "_The Higurashi Case"_ up until now! Thank you to all of you have reviewed so far! Also! Check out some of my other stories! I'm sure you might like them as much as you have liked this. And, now, I leave you to chapter 6. **

ENJOY!

**Mai's POV:**

"Fear? Yeah right. Anyways, whats she to you? No boss would be so protective over his assistant. What, do you like her or something," Kenta-kun asks furiously. I hold in my breath as I look up at Naru, wondering what his answer will be.

Naru breathed slowly. His chest rising in a steady rhythm as his dark blue eyes bored into Kenta-kun's hazel ones. For a minute I thought Naru was never going to answer, but then his mouth opened.

"I believe it is none of your concern as to what she is to me. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you could maintain a distance between Mai and yourself. Good evening, Kenta-san," I silently gasped as Naru pulled me into the house. I quickly glanced over Naru's hand, which was wrapped over my shoulders with his hand closed on my upper arm, to see Kenta-kun watching us leave, his hands clenched into fists. His expression...the door closed.

For a while, as we walked down the impossibly long hallway, the only thing that could be heard was our footsteps. Naru's firm arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

_I wonder what I actually am to Naru. He never answered Kenta-kun. He never answered me either. What if he does like me? No, he couldn't possibly like me, or else he wouldn't have rejected me. Maybe, it **is** possible he likes me. I mean, nothings impossible, right? And there are those little signs...Jeez, Naru. Why do you have to be so hard to understand? But really-_

"What **am** I to you," I murmur. It took me a moment to come back from my thoughts to notice a voice. My voice. I gasp, my eyes widening with fear at the sudden realization of what I had truly said. Naru stopped walking and looked down at me, his eyes slightly widen as he too, was surprised by my words. I stood, staring in fear at his face, my hand instantly flying to my mouth as I suddenly became conscious of his arm draped still on my shoulders and our rather close proximity in the dimly lit hallway.

For a while, we just stood there, staring at each other. The silence was almost unbearable, and I began to feel the painful ache in my heart as another rejection was heading my way.

"Mai, do you really need to ask," Naru asked. His low, steady voice cutting the silence. My heart beat quickened as my cheeks flared red. I just watched him carefully, my hand now moving to grasp my other hand in front of my stomach in sheer nervousness. Naru's hand slid off my shoulder, and down my arm, to rest on my elbow. His arm still wrapped around my shoulders. My shoulder was left with a cold, lonely feeling as my elbow, the spot that he is currently grasping, was enjoying the warmth and attention from my boss's ironically cold hands.

For a moment, I randomly thought how he could originate so much heat if his own hands are practically freezing.

Naru leaned down towards my face, a sly smirk etched itself onto his face as he did so. He stood there for a moment, probably enjoying my blush.

"You obviously must be very important to me if I am so possessive over you, don't you think?" A look of seriousness and questioning swarmed his eyes behind the slyness. I stared at him, not even registering his words, just thinking about his expression. It seemed like there was an underlying message. But what?

I froze._ Wait...What?_ My heart beat quickened as I watched Naru lean up with a triumphant look. Seriousness still clouded his eyes as he slid his arm across the small of my back, sending a shiver up my spine and cooly walked into the lobby of the manor and began climbing the stairs. His steady graceful footsteps echoed off the elegant marble that coated the walls, floor and ceiling.

I numbly began to walk slowly into the lobby, and looked up to see Naru staring down at me from one of the steps. His usual mask back into place.

"Come on, idiot. The last thing we need is for you to disappear again," he said. I lightly scowled at him but continued walking up the stairs behind him, not fully recovered. Once I was a couple of steps away from him, he continued to walk at a slower pace as if giving me a chance to catch up with him.

_"You obviously must be very important to me, if I am so possessive over you, don't you think?" What does he mean "very important"? And what the hell does he mean "possessive"? Does it mean he sees me as a w-woman? O-Or as, I don't know, like an assistant? Or just a friend? Or is it more like a sister type? But...I'm very important to him...that alone makes me happy. I like it, knowing I'm very important to my cold, distant boss. Maybe it is possible that he likes me! I just wi-_

I gasped as I knocked into something very firm yet soft. Still thinking I was on the stairs, I wrapped my arms around the object of my sudden heart attack. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see I was clearly not on the stairs, but a good three feet from them. I sighed in relief and rested my head on the object in my grasp. I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders. The hands weren't doing anything, they weren't pushing me away, but instead they just rested on my shoulders comfortably.

"I know you find me more attractive than the average male, Mai. However, we need to get back to base," Naru's voice murmured above my head. I whip my head up to see his handsome face only inches away from mine. I could feel the blush explode on my face and the lump in my throat swelling.

"Unless, you'd prefer them thinking we were doing something else," Naru purred in a rather seductive tone, leaning closer to me. His arms sliding down to my lower back and pressed my flush against him. I mentally freak out, and pushed away from him.

"N-no! I-I wouldn't w-want th-th-them to think th-that! Naru, you p-pervert," I yelled looking away. I heard a chuckle from beside me, and looked over to see Naru smiling as he stared at me. He quickly recovered though and walked in front of me and urged me to continue walking. In the process, calling me stupid.

It seemed like forever while walking through the winding hallways. Both of us had been too deep in thought to even speak. After about half an hour of walking in not necessarily uncomfortable silence Naru kept glancing at me from over his shoulder. I suddenly got annoyed and decided to ask what he wanted before he did something that would piss me off.

However, it was pretty cute how he kept glancing over like a little puppy who knew his master was mad.

"What," I asked curiously, my voice sounding a bit too innocent for my liking.

"Stop spacing. You're usually not this quiet unless you are spacing," Naru noted in a monotone voice. I wrinkle my nose and moved around him, deciding to play this game slyly.

"Why, do you not like it when I'm quiet," I ask in an innocent voice as I lazily walked forward. I nonchalantly glance back, with a little smile and see him adorned with a small smile of his own.

**Naru's POV: **

Mai glanced back at me, a playful smile on her face. I slightly smile as I slowly walk after her. I slightly chuckle as I realize shes trying to be sly.

_Its actually quite cute, in a way. Maybe because she is trying to be something that she is utterly horrid at being. Perhaps what I said earlier is true. Well, of course its true, why else would I say it? She **is** very important to me, but how? For some reason, I am somewhat reluctant to find out exactly that. _

"Actually, I find it rather relaxing when you're quiet. Its much more peaceful with out your simple-minded questions," I say as I smirk at her scowl. I calmly walk past her with my hands in my pockets. I hear her soft footsteps trying to make an attempt at stomping behind me.

"However, I do admit; you liven up a room," I murmur as I think back to the countless times she has walked into a room and literally brought the sun in at her side. I turn around, no longer hearing her failed attempt at stomping to see the happy-go-lucky girl smiling a smile as bright as a star.

I couldn't help, but feel a softening in me at the sight of the happy girl. I quickly turn around before she can see the smile that has broken out on my face.

"We have to get back to base," I say, feeling a triumphant emotion wash over me at the fact that I made the younger female smile, "by the way, Mai. What did Masahiro-san say to you while you two were walking?"

"Hmm, just about his son, Shigeru. Oh! That reminds me, I had a dream," Mai exclaimed from beside me. I turned at the mention of a dream. I rustled around the inside of my suit jacket, brushing my fingers across a leather binding.

"What was it about," I inquire, retrieving my leather bound pocket-sized notebook. I took a pen from out of my pocket and prepared to write.

"Well, at first I was talking to Gene," Mai tentatively said, glancing at me with a worried expression. I nodded my head, showing it was alright.

"He said the woman spirit is dangerously unstable and to not let them in, to resist. And then I was inside the manor, in a room; I don't know which one though. There was a woman and a man though, the two people from my dream when we first got here. Her name was Mayumi Kanesaka, and his name was Eita Kanesaka. I remember this because the maid called them. I think her name was Élodie," Mai finished with a thoughtful look on her face, her hand cupping her delicate looking chin.

_Mayumi Kanesaka...Eita...The maid...The maid... "I was framed by my maid! My maid! Élodie! That wretched succubus detested me! She was in an affair with _my_ husband!...Dupont. Élodie Dupont, was her name. She was a french orphan that I and my _husband_,...took her in when we found her scavenging through our garbage." _The image of Mai swallowing the large, vintage key formed in my mind and I wondered if anyone has informed her yet that she ate a cast iron key the size of one's palm.

"Oh! And they had a son! His name was Daiki. I think he was the little boy from my dream too," Mai said with a finger pointed up in the air. I nodded and finished writing, snapping the notebook shut and replacing it back into my breast pocket.

"Come on, I sent Lin and Madoka to go do some research on the manor shortly after Mayumi left your body. They should be back by now," I note as I begin walking towards the door that led to the base.

"Oh, and Mai..." I say looking at her, my hand resting on the cool door handle. Mai looked up at me, her big brown eyes questioning me even before she made a sound.

"Hm?" She hummed with a smile.

"You swallowed a large, cast iron key while you were possessed. We'll ask Masahiro-san to call a doctor for you tomorrow," I said as I opened the door and walked in. I smirked as I heard Mai blanch out at the news. I mutely chuckled as she freaked out, and yelled at the rest of the by standers in the room, asking them why no one had told her she had swallowed a key.

"**WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I ATE A HUGE KEY? MADE OF CAST IRON TOO? DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL ITS GONNA BE LATER**," Mai screamed, obviously furious. However, no one could suppress their laughter, not including me nor Lin. Though I did chuckle as Lin did also. Mai then joined the rest of them in their laughter, not being able to hold her mad expression.

That was one of the other many things I noticed about her the first days I worked with her. She can't stay angry. She is easily distracted from the anger because she doesn't like the horrible feeling. I sat back in an armchair as I opened my notebook, thinking about her dream. _Mayumi did look slightly crazed in the eyes...I wonder if thats who Gene was talking about in Mai's dream..._

"Naru, Madoka and I found some interesting things about the manor," Lin's low voice pierced through my musings. I turn towards him in my beige leather chair and waited for him to continue. Lin sat on a black swivel chair in front of the monitors, while Madoka sat on the identical chair on my left. Mai sat on the beige leather couch on my right with Yasuhara beside her, and newly arrived Hara-san sat on the other side of him.

"We found that the house was indeed, owned by an Eita and Mayumi Kanesaka. They were the original owners; Eita Kanesaka built the manor for his lovely new bride, Mayumi. Eita was a son of a wealthy lawyer named Hirohito Kanesaka, and followed in his father's footsteps. Eita was only 26 years of age when he married a 16 year old Mayumi Akechi, the daughter of Hirohito's cohort and friend, Kyoto Akechi," Lin read from a stack of paper clipped together on a clipboard. Madoka huffed and snatched the clipboard from the older man's hands.

**Mai's POV:**

"But never the less, they were happy; since they were raised together, they fell in love at a young age. Anyways, they married and Eita had this house built in the Edo era, in 1823. After their honeymoon, a cruise around the world, they arrived home to a new mansion 2 years later. Mayumi was very pleased, and they immediately moved in and started on raising a family. However, Mayumi had **many**miscarriages. After about 3 years of trying, the demotivated couple finally was blessed with a healthy baby boy, to which they named Daiki. Sadly though, when the boy was about 10 years old he and his father were slaughtered at their new glorious fountain in the backyard. The man's chest cavity was cut open, and looked as if the killer went mad and just started ripping chunks out of him. some of his fingers were also missing, including the finger with his wedding band. With the gruesome attack upon the corpse, the police deduced that it was a personal killing," Madoka said as she looked at the pictures and passed them around the room. My stomach lurched as I knew I wouldn't have to see the picture to know what it looked like. Flashes of my first dream here passed through my mind.

"Their son however, was slayed less grisly. His neck was cut open, and his body was left in the fountain. There were many rumors passed around that it was the butler, or the maid, but the famous one was that the wife, Mayumi was the murderer. Plagued and driven to insanity by the thought of her husband's betrayal and having an affair with the maid, the woman was thought to have, in a fit of rage and insanity, savagely murdered her family. However, no one could prove this, but nevertheless, society exiled her to her own home. It was there that she later, was thought to have committed suicide, but her body was nowhere to be found."

Madoka flipped the page and I instantly felt a chill run up my spine. I began to shiver as she continued.

"The only indication of a suicide, was the scream the entire staff of duty that hour heard throughout the manor. When the staff made a thorough search of the manor, they found a bloodied knife on the balcony in Mayumi's room. Everyone assumed she slit her throat and then jumped off the balcony."

The picture of the murdered father and son finally was passed to me. I hesitated before taking the picture from Yasu, but took it anyways not wanting to be worried about by the others.

I looked down at the picture that looked like half of it was blood. I silently gagged as I remembered my dream. Tears began to sting my eyes as the area between my shoulder blades began to become cold and ached. I rolled my shoulders as I stared at the picture. I rolled my neck, trying to relieve the pain.

I noticed I was sweating and my heartbeat was rising. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Everyone was staring at Masako as she talked about her feelings about the manor or something like that. I was listening, I was concentrated on getting this weird sick feeling out of my system. I turn to see Naru staring full at me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I tried for a smile, but knew it was weak. Apparently, my smile was too weak and panicked for Naru, because he immediately he stood up and gently, but swiftly picked my up bridal style and briskly walked to the door.

Calls from the others faded into the background as a high pitched ringing rang through my head, creating a pounding in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as I covered my ears and tucked my head into Naru's chest.

"Hey Naru! What are you doing with Mai," I heard Bou-san ask. I opened my eyes to see Bou-san holding Naru's shoulder, just behind my head. Naru was about to explain to him, but instead I just pushed Bou-san's hand off Naru's shoulder and tucked my head back into Naru's chest.

I could sense everyone staring at me in surprise, but I didn't care. Naru was helping me when I really, truly needed it. And I NEED to get out of this room.

I felt Naru continue to the door and someone opened it and he were in the hallway once again. I didn't know where Naru was going and frankly, I didn't care.

I suddenly felt some thing soft under me. I opened my eyes to see we're in my room the room where I was placed when I had my fever. I was sitting on a bed and looked over to see Naru sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me.

The cold ache between my shoulders grew. I rolled my shoulders in circular motions as I rolled my neck around.

"I-I, uh, d-don't know wh-whats going on," I stuttered out. I suddenly felts so, so hot. I suddenly didn't care if I liked Naru or if he was even in the room. I began to take off my shirt. I threw my shirt on the floor, now in only my bra and jeans and was still hot.

I began to unbutton my jeans when I was stopped by Naru's hand holding mine down.

"Mai, what are you doing," Naru asked in a slightly dangerous tone. I stared at him incredulously. How could he not feel how hot it was in here?

"I-its hot! I'm so hot, Naru," I whine as I try to take my jeans off. Naru continued to hold my hands down, pressing them into the bed.

"Naru! Naru," I whined as I fought against him. Somehow I ended up on my back on the bed with Naru over me his knees on either side of my theighs. Both struggling against the other. I continued to try to wrench my hands from his.

"Mai, calm down. Are you sick," he asked. I stopped for a minute and thought about it. Hearing I Naru sigh in relief that I had finally stopped struggling, I looked up.

**Naru's POV: **

I sighed in relief when Mai stopped moving. I looked down at her to see her staring up at me, sweat glistening slightly on her smooth skin. Her eyes looked somewhat wild. I frowned when she continued looking at me.

"Mai wha-" I was interrupted by Mai quickly bolting up and pressing her warm lips against mine.

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOREVER! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! I've been unbearably busy...with parties...I don't know if thats an excuse, but hey, its true! Hahahahaha Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review too! That'd be great! Thanks again for sticking with me! I'm back, baby! Adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7: A sad piano story!

**Yo! So I promised that I'd update this chapter sooner than the last one so here you are! Ugh, I stupidly erased my first copy of this and didn't save it, so I had to rewrite this! Lesson learned kiddies: ALWAYS SAVE YOUR SHIT! Well, as usual, I own nothing pertaining to Ghost Hunt. With that said...**

ENJOY!

**Naru's POV:**

"Mai wha-" I was interrupted by Mai quickly bolting up and pressing her warm lips against mine.

I froze. Muscles stiffened, heart rate quickened, breathing stopped, and eyes widened as I stared at Mai's closed eyelids.

_What the hell is she doing? She can not do this, I'm her boss! She-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Mai moving back, braking the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing glazed caramel irises. I unconsciously drew in air at the sight.

"Mai, what the hell do you think you are doing? You ca-" I was interrupted by Mai's lips colliding with mine. I mentally cursed as I felt her warm, moist lips move against mine, then her tongue diving into my mouth as my voice was lost.

I squeezed my eyes tight and tried to focus on something other than Mai. Key word: Tried.

_Dammit, Mai! I can not lose my control, not now! Not when you're here. Mai-_

As Mai continued to make out with me, her hands slid out from my now loose grasp. Her small, gentle hands snaked their way up my stomach to my chest then to my neck. Mai's hands slid into my hair as I began to kiss her back.

As we kissed, my hand, on its own accord moved to rest on her bare waist. I then became aware again of the fact that she had no shirt on, and we were lying on a bed. I felt a growl in the pit of my stomach as Mai pulled away again.

I opened my eyes to see Mai slowly opening her eyes once again. However, instead of glazed over light brown eyes staring at me, two crystal blue eyes were revealed.

I shot back, but was stopped short by Mai's now cold hands still entangled in my hair. Mai pulled me back down so that I was only an inch above her face. A sly grin fixed itself on her usually goofy smiling lips. The grin, itself didn't sit well with me, just because of the sheer fact that it was nowhere near Mai's.

"Who are you, and why are you possessing my assistant," I demand with a growl. The impostor giggled and brushed her lips over mine.

"You mean your lover? Or is that what they're calling it now-a-days? Assistant," Mai asked with a french accent while making quotation marks with her fingers around the word "assistant." I glared at her. She winced, but never the less continued, "I am possessing your adorable lover here because I must to speak to her."

"Élodie Dupont, am I right? What exactly do you need to speak to her about," I inquired, less threateningly now. Mai let out a giggle again as she slowly slid her hand down my cheek than grabbed a lock of my black hair and began twirling it around her thin finger. I caught her hand, forcing her to release the lock of hair.

Mai frowned then moved to kiss me again, pressing my head down with her other hand still in my hair. I grabbed her other hand and pressed both her hands down next to her head on the bed. Mai laughed as I glared at her.

"You two are quite smitten, are you not? You didn't even deny that she is your lover," Élodie laughed, her crystal blue eyes twinkling with amusement. I growled and she suddenly got serious.

"I came to speak with Mademoiselle Taniyama, and Mademoiselle Taniyama alone. Forgive me, but I do not wish to speak to you, Monsieur Shibuya," Élodie spoke, her eyes now staring closely at me.

"You have to speak to me first and foremost. Remove yourself from Mai, and do not ever possess her again. It is extremely dangerous" I say as I glare at the small female before me. Élodie frowned.

"I must show only Mademoiselle Taniyama something that only she must see, she will understand. Please, what I will show her will prove I am innocent. I'll just show her where I-" I interrupted the spirit inside Mai's body.

"No, you will show Mai nothing without me there. I have another spirit saying you killed two and possibly three people. I will not have you anywhere near Mai alone," I said threateningly. Élodie scowled, the expression not really fitting well with Mai's usual joyful face. The scowl then became an expression of genuine sadness.

"Please, Monsieur Shibuya! I truly am innocent! Please, what Madame Kanesaka told you was a lie! What she tells you are lies laced with blood and vengeance woven from a mouth of hatred and madness! I just have to show Mademoiselle Taniyama where I took my life and she will know too! She will know I am innocent, and she will plead that I am innocent," Élodie cried as she fought with me.

Somehow, we ended up with her on top of me, her knees on either side of my thighs with my hands gripping her upper arms, making her incapable of escaping, unfortunately, also making her breasts pop. Mai's body wasn't that strong, however Élodie had many tactics.

"How are you so sure Mai will vouch for you," I ask while she struggled with no prevail. She sighed and looked down at me with a wan smile.

"I know you know it too. Mademoiselle Taniyama has a good heart as well as a great, as you say it now-a-days gut feeling," again Élodie made a weak attempt at putting quotations with her fingers in the air around the word "gut feeling."

I suddenly felt my grip loosen just a bit on her arms. She give another wan smile and sighed again.

"You really do love her don't you," she asked, a sad smile replacing the earlier one. I remained silent, knowing we both knew the answer.

"I can tell you care a great deal about her. She is lucky to love and be loved by such a man," Élodie said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I am truly sorry Monsieur Shibuya," was the last thing she said before her body went limp, only my hands holding her up. I slowly lower Mai's body onto my own. I mentally cursed a bit when I became all too aware of her breasts pressing to my chest.

I lay there in the silence, the sunset finally fading into the horizon, leaving the room in complete darkness. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it under my head and pulled the covers over Mai and I's bodies knowing full well Mai was going nowhere.

I stared at the darkness while unconsciously stroking random patterns in Mai's bare shoulder as I thought.

_"She is lucky to love and be loved by such a man." Love and be loved. so does that mean Mai still loves me? _

I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth as I thought over what the spirit had said.

**Mai's POV:**

I smile as I felt the familiar warm kiss of the sun on my face. I snuggled into my very warm and strangely firm bed beneath me. I breath in the oddly familiar and very attractive scent of my bed.

I mentally noted that I heard and felt a heartbeat. _Probably mine..._

I peeped open my eyes, but then squinted as the sun pierced my vision. I groaned and snuggled closer into my bed. A chuckle sounded somewhere above my head on the bed.

I felt a breeze on my bare back and grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around my waist. As I held the blanket, I noted that it felt strangely similar to a human arm. I chuckled at the thought.

I heard another chuckle somewhere above my head. I turned my head up and opened my eyes again.

There, literally two inches from my face was the handsome face of my boss. I felt my eyes widened as I screamed and catapulted to my right.

The blanket a.k.a. Naru's arm wrapped around my back tighter as we both fell off the bed. I groaned as I looked down, noticing Naru took the full brunt of the fall.

"Good morning to you too," Naru groaned as he looked up at me. A amused look on his face. I huffed and sat up, straddling Naru's waist.

"Why were you in my bed and why don't I HAVE A SHIRT ON?" The sentence formed into a scream at the end as I fell back onto Naru's chest.

"You don't remember," Naru asked with genuine curiosity. I blinked.

"No?" I asked, equally confused. A smirk played on Naru's lips.

"You got hot, so you took your shirt off, and then suddenly kissed me," Naru murmured as he leaned up to my face, only an inch away. I blushed.

"Liar," I yelled and was about to get up when we suddenly rolled. Now I was on my back with Naru above me, straddling my waist.

"You don't believe me, but its true. We made out. Would you like me to make you believe me," Naru asked in a strangely sexily growl. Naru's lips fleeted over my ear and across my jawline. His warm breath gracing my skin as his hands held mine down next to my head.

"N-Naru," I whispered. My heart pounded in my chest painfully. I randomly pleaded for the damn thing to just brake through my chest so I can actually hear Naru.

"Well? Would you like to replay last night, since you clearly aren't smart enough to remember," Naru asked, his lips moving against my cheek. I stayed silent as his lips just barely ghosted over mine.

"I need an answer, Mai." I swallowed. _Is this real? It can't be! I don't know what to do! I-_

"Mai," Naru growled. Naru moved away from me and I unconsciously gave a small whimper causing Naru to smirk. He moved down my throat.

"Ye-yes," I finally got out through the lump in my throat. I could feel the smirk on Naru's lips against my collar bone.

Naru pulled away and stared at me, seriousness and something else plagued his eyes. His dark midnight blue eyes pierced into mine, his gaze intense and unbroken.

"Yes what, Mai," Naru ask with a tone that made him sound like a teacher. I swallowed and turned my head to the left, but Naru leaned over and captured my gaze again. A softness played at the edges of his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I wa-want to remember l-last ni-night," I stuttered with great difficulty. Naru smirked with triumph as he leaned down slowly, his face now only a couple centimeters away from my blushing one.

"Good choice, Mai." Naru slowly leaned down, his lips just barely touching mine when an annoying jingle rang out from the nightstand about my head.

Naru growled as he leaned up and grabbed the annoying device. The object of our hate? My pink cell phone. Naru gave me a look before looking at the caller ID.

Naru flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear, now straddling my waist as I laid on the ground.

"Yes, Bou-san, what is it?" I mentally giggled at how Naru finally adapted Bou-san's nickname.

I couldn't hear what Bou-san said, but I knew he had freaked out. Naru moved the phone away from his ear as loud shouts blared from the device.

I silently hoped he didn't brake the speakers on my phone.

"Calm down. Shes fine." I was about to ask what Bou-san was yelling about, but the opening of the door interrupted me. "Who opened the door?" You may be asking. Answer? All of SPR.

I froze.

Bou-san was staring at us, mouth gaping, the phone dropping on the ground. Ayako gaping, but with a smile. John blushing while looking down. Lin just stared at us, while Yasu whistled with a smile. However, it was Masako, who fainted behind the group.

I looked up at Naru. His reaction? Nothing, just staring nonchalantly at the bunch as he closed my phone.

Naru stood up and reached a hand down to me. I looked at it, but none the less took it, then remembered I had no shirt on. I blushed with a squeak and and hid behind Naru. He looked down at me with a smirk and bent down and picked up my shirt and handed it to me.

I grabbed it with a frown.

"Alright, can you guys get out so I can shower and get dressed," I ask, finally annoyed. Yasu laughed and gave a thumbs up and pushed everyone out and closed the door, somehow forgetting about Naru.

I pushed on Naru's back towards the door while yelling, "I meant everyone, Yasu!"

I opened the door and pushed Naru out and closed and locked the door with a groan.

**Mai's POV: **

I walked into the base, my hair still wet from my shower. I wore a yellow tank top with denim capris and some sneakers. Scratches from my accident in the maze still were visible on my arms and legs.

I look around the room to see Bou-san and Ayako playing some card game and John, Lin, and Naru talking by the monitors with a map on the table.

"Wheres Yasu and Masako," I ask. Everyone looked up, but Bou-san was the first to answer me.

"Ah, the creep and Masako-chan went on an early morning walk through the house."

"Oh, I see," I murmur as I stretch and walk to sit down on one of the beige chairs. Bou-san was about to say something to me when the door to the base opened, revealing Kenta-kun.

"Mai, may I speak to you in private please? It is quite urgent," Kenta-kun almost pleaded. He looked a bit disheveled.

I glanced at Naru, but found him just looking at the map, eyes trained on a certain spot. I sighed.

"Yes, of course, Kenta-kun." I walk over to the door, he opens it for me and we exit into the hallway.

"What is it, Kenta-kun," I ask, noticing him looking very uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet then grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me down the hallway.

"I must speak to you in a more private place. Please follow me," he said, his voice somewhat off. I noticed that his hands were clammy and all sweaty. I thought if he may have a fever.

Kenta-kun led me down the grand stair case and into two big doors off to the left of the giant entrance to the manor. Inside the doors was a ballroom.

I was awe struck at the magnificent room. The floor was gleaming in the morning sun with white marble tiles. The ceiling was made of mirrors, and reflected my amazement. The wall left of the doors, was made of nothing but glass windows. Outside of the windows was the front of the manor with the SPR van parked.

In the middle of the ballroom was a grand piano. Kenta-kun let go of my hand and walked over to the piano and began to play a beautiful song. The bittersweet song sounded familiar. I listened to the happy, yet sad song; it made me want to cry. It was a heart wrenching song, especially in this house.

I look up at the mirror ceiling and notice there are three figures. I look back down and scan the room, noting there's only two of us, me and Kenta-kun. I frown and look back up, a numb feeling enveloping me.

As I looked up, again, there was a third figure standing in the corner. It took me a little while to find out the figure was that of a teenage boy, who looked about my age. The teenage boy just stared at Kenta-kun with a sad expression, then turned his gaze to me. We stared at each other through the mirrors, a sad exchange. I watched as a single tear dripped down the young boy's face and onto the floor at his feet.

"My brother, Shigeru used to always play this song, it was the very first piece he ever learned. It was his favorite, Nocturne in E flat major Op. 9, No. 2. Frederic Chopin. He always did play it better than me. I remember back when we were children, we had gotten into a fight, and I remember playing in the maze by the fountain when I heard this piece. It was almost magical, because it sounded as if the piano was right next to me! The music played beautifully around me, and I knew it was Shigeru," Kenta-kun said. I looked in the mirror at him to find Kenta-kun smiling as he stared off into the distance above the piano. He looked as if he were remembering the most fondest memory.

"Shigeru was playing this when he disappeared. Sometimes, at the dead of night, I will hear this piano play this very piece. I would race down, hoping, praying, to find my brother sitting here, playing with a smile on his face. Instead, I would find the room empty and dark; silent as the grave. However, every once in a while, I will find the seat warm as if someone had just stood up."

Kenta-kun turned towards me as he continued to play the sad song, a pained smile on his lips with tears streaming down his cheeks. My heart ached at the sight of him. I slowly walked over to him as he turned back around, his fingers fleeting over they black and white keys.

I stayed silent, the numb feeling still surrounding me as I continued to walk towards him. I looked up at the third figure in the mirrors, to find he had disappeared.

I placed a hand on Kenta-kun's shoulder and smiled at him. He turned and smiled back. As he continued to play, the song nearing an end, I walked over to the corner where the teenage boy was standing. I stared at the stop in the mirrors where he was standing and walked directly under it.

I then looked down at my feet and kneeled down and pressed my hand to the floor. I brought my finger up to my face and examined it. On my finger was one little drop of liquid.

As the song ended, I stood up and turned to face Kenta-kun.

"I'm sorry, Kenta-kun...for Shigeru," I said in a soft voice as I walked back to him. Kenta-kun smiled and roughly rubbed his face.

"It is alright. Please, forgive my behavior. A man should never cry in front of a lady," Kenta-kun laughed. I frowned at him. His smile slipped and he stared at me. The look in his eyes was pure sadness and pain.

"I really did love my brother. He was my only friend, and I didn't cherish him enough," Kenta-kun whispered as he stared at the ground with a look of defeat not only in his face, but in his body.

I hugged him, knowing how hard it is to lose someone you love. Kenta-kun hugged me back tightly, and silently sobbed. I then saw a shadow dart in the corner of my eye. I glance over at the window wall to see a silhouette of a woman. I frown, still hugging Kenta-kun.

**Naru's POV:**

I watch on the monitor as Mai and Kenta-kun embrace. I glare at the screen, about to stand up and stop the situation from possibly escalating when I see Mai look at the window. I watch as I see Mai frown. Right as Mai opens her mouth the screen turns black.

A scream echoes throughout the house.

**So? What do ya think? I tried making it extra sad with Kenta-kun! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I hope you guys enjoy and stick with me for the rest of the story! Thanks again for reviewing! Adieu!**


End file.
